Tree Hill Academy
by classact24x7
Summary: The whole gang attends boarding school at Tree Hill Academy, where rules and hearts are broken.
1. Introduction

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 1: Introduction

Welcome to Tree Hill Academy. A boarding school for the elite and talented. Or just those kids whose parents had enough money to bribe the school and get them in. Tree Hill Academy was located in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Emphasis was on athletics (basically just basketball), and scholastic achievements. So you can bet that there was an assorted mix of students that attended the school. From people labeled as jocks to those known as nerds. From the rich to the poor (on scholarships). But for one grade, all of these different people were brought together, for better or for worse. For good or for bad. And their lives intersected in ways they never even thought possible.

So I guess we should meet our main players:

Lucas and Nathan Scott were half-brothers from Tree Hill, but they went to the school because it had the best basketball program in the town and probably the state. They lived on campus but occasionally went home for weekends. Lucas was 3 months older born to Karen Roe and Dan Scott, who had been high school sweethearts. Dan had basically abandoned Karen when she told him she was pregnant, but he had come back for the birth. Sure by that time Dan was already married to Deborah Lee who was 6 months pregnant with Nathan, but at least he showed up. Karen and Dan worked out a custody agreement where Lucas would go over to the Scott house for every other weekend. So Lucas and Nathan had grown up as brothers with a passion for basketball. They were the stars of the team. Nathan was cocky, while Lucas was more laid-back. He had more interests than basketball such as literature. But Nathan was all focused on basketball. His grades weren't that good, but the way he played he really didn't need them. Dan pushed both of his sons to be the best and they were, but somehow he still wasn't satisfied. But more on that later. All you need to know is Lucas and Nathan were Tree Hill Academy's golden boys.

Haley James was from a small town in Pennsylvania. She had wanted to go to boarding school to experience new things and get away from the same people she had known since she was born. She wasn't rich but was extremely smart and had a full academic scholarship to the school. She was a bookworm and loved her classes. She was also a nice sweet genuine girl. Although she was pretty, boys didn't seem to take much notice of her. She was known as the nice and smart girl. And she didn't have any problem with that.

Another student who was interested in his classes was Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden. He came from a family of old money and had good breeding, hence the snooty sounding name. He was the boy counterpart to Haley. He was an all around nice guy. He was smart, sweet, funny, and got along with everybody. Even the athletes respected him, because he did the announcing at their games.

Brooke Davis was a rich party girl from Los Angeles, California. She loved clothes (and accessories), make-up, parties, boys, and cheerleading. Not necessarily in that order. Brooke was the it-girl of the campus. Girls wanted to be her. Boys flocked around her and she soaked up the attention. She was beautiful with her long chocolate brown hair, dimpled cheeks, and perfect figure. She always had gorgeous designer outfits and an aura of perfection around her. Everywhere she went she left behind people committing the deadly sins of lust and envy.

Jacob Jagielski was from Savannah, Georgia. He like Haley was also on scholarship, but his was sports related. Jake (as everyone called him) was a big asset to the basketball team, and he was also a musician. Jake was a sweet guy. Girls swooned over him because of his sensitive side and musical skills. But Jake was still down to earth. He did well in his classes, played well in basketball, and mostly kept to himself.

Peyton Sawyer was not exactly the boarding school type. But since her mother had died when she was 9 and her father was busy working on dredging boats, she had been sent (at first against her will) to go to Tree Hill Academy. Now she loved the school. She had made good friends, and the school also had a great art program which was good since Peyton loved to draw. She also loved music, especially, punk and emo. Some people thought she was too 'goth' and 'dark' for the preppy image the school gave out, but she didn't care. She was who she was.

Of course there are other minor students you'll learn about. Rachel **Gatina?**, a somewhat slutty redhead, Bevin Mirskey, a dumb blonde, Tim Smith and Skills Taylor, other basketball players, And Felix and Anna Taggaro, another pair of siblings (this time brother and sister) with loads of money.

Sure some of them had been friends before but it was their junior year that everything changed.


	2. Welcome Back

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 2: Welcome Back

Haley James walked into the dorm building 200, pulling a suitcase on wheels in her right hand. Her newly summer highlighted hair swished behind her. She stopped to peer at the sheet on the doors to see what room she was in. There it was. Haley James and Anna Taggaro, Room 6. She and Anna had been roommates since freshmen year. That was the THA (Tree Hill Academy) system. You always had the same roommate but your dorm house or room might be switched.

Anna and Haley though, had really nothing to do with each other. Anna was part of the elite crowd and Haley to put it bluntly, was not. They got along basically. They were both neat so they didn't have squabbles about that. They were also both serious about their grades, so their room wasn't party central. In fact, Haley and Anna just didn't talk much. Haley's only objection was that Anna blared Spanish on the phone at like midnight when Haley was trying to sleep. Not that Haley had anything against the language. It was just hard to fall asleep when jumbles of unfamiliar words were spewing through the room's airwaves. But it was all right for the most part. They lived together reluctantly, albeit quietly.

Haley turned right from the entrance in the diamond shaped dorm to the even side and walked to the corner where room 6 stood in all its glory. The corner rooms were always the biggest which didn't excite or annoy Haley. She really just didn't care. She opened the door and saw her two big suitcases on the floor. Luckily, her roommate wouldn't be there till the end of the week, so she could pick which side of the room she wanted. Anna was probably on some big vacation before Anna and Felix (Anna's brother) would be flown first class back to school. As you can tell, Haley was just a teensy bit jealous of all the wealthy people she was surrounded by. Time to unpack, she thought tiredly, throwing her jacket down on the bed in the left corner, because it was hidden by what would be her closet. She'd have to catch up with her friends later.

* * *

Peyton walked into house 200 a few minutes later. She wore a leather jacket and only carried an art portfolio tote. She spotted her name and walked to room 7. She peeked in and luckily her roommate Brooke Davis wasn't there. She loved Brooke, but she knew that she wouldn't have a minute of peace and quiet after she arrived. 

Peyton lay down on her bare empty bed sighing. She only had two duffel bags to unpack, not that she was even going to bother to anytime soon. Peyton wasn't into the whole schlepping everything you own to boarding school like a certain roommate she could think of. It was probably better that Peyton brought so little stuff since Brooke barely had enough room for all the shit she brought.

Brooke Davis, Peyton thought. When she had first gotten to boarding school, she had hated her father for throwing her there. And her peppy enthusiastic roommate had looked to be another very bad thing. But Brooke wasn't like that. She and Peyton had just become close and were now best friends. They told each other everything, and Peyton couldn't imagine going to school without Brooke. This summer she had even spent a month in LA with Brooke since she had a tiny internship with a record company.

Peyton decided to stop being lazy and actually get up and do something, but first she was going to the bathroom. When she was in the stall she heard the door open and someone mumbling. When she came out she saw the back of a girl whose face was made clear by the mirror placing her toiletries on one of the spaces provided on the long sink. The girl was Haley James. Peyton and Haley weren't exactly buds but they were friendly. They had taken music electives last year and had worked as partners a number of times.

"Hey Hales," Peyton said walking up to the sink to wash her hands.

"Oh hey Peyton," Haley said turning to smile at her.

"Wow your hair looks great."

Last year Haley's hair had been straight and reddish brown, but over the summer she had let it grow out and it had become wavier. She had also highlighted it, giving it a honey blonde color. "Thanks, but it can't compare to your beautiful curls," Haley smiled.

Peyton blushed. Everyone always complimented her golden curly hair, especially since they looked beautiful with her hazel eyes. She was used to it, but it was still flattering and embarrassing at the same time. "Thanks."

"Well I have to finish packing, so I guess I'll see you later. Maybe tonight at dinner, definitely tomorrow at orientation."

"Sounds good," Peyton said drying her hands and walking back to her room.

* * *

Nathan sat driving his SUV, from his house in Tree Hill, to THA. He was less than a little enthusiastic about school. In fact, he hated it. And the fact that the basketball season was coming, didn't mean anything, since his dad had worked him all summer. He sighed already annoyed. Next to him, his older brother Lucas sat hunched over reading a book. 

"Luke, I'm sure we'll do enough reading in school. Why are you wasting your time with that now?" Nathan asked rudely.

"Did you even do the summer reading?" Lucas shot back.

Nathan glared at him before reverting his face back to the road. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Lucas shook his head sinking back into his seat. He actually was looking forward to school. This year, he was taking a creative writing elective, and he was really excited. He also had amazing friends, and he loved the team. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see his two best friends, Jake and Haley. Although Lucas was considered one of the wealthy popular students he felt much more comfortable with people who were down to earth and not so shallow. After all, even though he was Dan Scott's son, with his mom he didn't live lavishly like that. He and Haley had met in English class, and had immediately clicked since they both were the only ones to have already read the book for the class. And Jake he had met on the team. They were kind of like the 3 musketeers although they both had other friends, some mutual, most not.

"What are you smiling about?" Nathan asked grumpily turning to enter the front gate of Tree Hill Academy, and driving down to their dorm 102, blatantly ignoring the rule that only houseparents were allowed to drive cars on campus.

"I'm excited to see my friends, and for classes to start," Lucas said staring out the window and taking in the familiar tress and buildings.

"Oh yeah, you're nerd friends," Nathan said blandly.

Lucas frowned, but at least he wasn't calling them the poor wannabe scholarship friends anymore. "Come on Nate, you know Jake's a cool guy."

"Yeah Jake's alright. He can play well."

Lucas rolled his eyes. Everything for Nathan was basketball. He felt bad for Nathan because he was sure Dan had drilled it into him. Lucas had so much less pressure on him. "Yeah, he's also a nice guy," Lucas said with a duh voice.

Nathan shrugged emphasizing his apathy towards the whole subject. He parked the car in front of the dorm, and jumped out to open the trunk and grab his bags out of the car. Nathan walked into his room, number 4, and threw his bags down.

"You ok?" Lucas called following him into the room and putting his things down too although more gently

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to find Tim," Nathan said referring to his best friend.

"I think he's in 1. I'll go with you; I want to talk to Jake."

"Aight," Nathan said walking back to the direction of the entrance and then turning to the room that was directly left from the front doors.

"Nate man, what's up in the hizzzouse?" Tim squealed when the Scott brothers walked through the door.

Lucas rolled his eyes, and pumped fists with Jake who gave him a smile.

"Nothing," Nathan said flopping onto Tim's bed still looking and sounding bored and depressed.

Tim didn't catch it and began to gossip. "Dude, totally saw Brooke Davis walk in, and her skirt was damnnn short. And Rachel man, she always looks totally sexy. Like, whoa." As Tim droned on, Jake and Lucas began to talk quietly.

"Is Nate ok?" Jake asked concerned.

"Burnt out, and not ready for school," Lucas said waving it off knowing that even if Nathan was really upset about something, he wouldn't talk about it anyway.

"Ah," Jake nodded thoughtfully. "Hey Luke, lets go ambush Haley and get her away from finishing all her packing in the first day."

Lucas laughed. "Great idea, let's go."

* * *

Brooke Davis pulled her small designer bag through house 200. The trip from the front gate to the dorm had taken longer than she wanted, since she had of course been required to make small talk with tons of people. All Brooke wanted to do was change out of her heels and short skirt into sweats, tie her hair in a loose bun and eat ice cream out of the carton. She sighed. Sometimes it was so hard keeping up all the appearances. After checking the list she made her way to room 7 excited to see her best friend/ roommate. Brooke knew Peyton was already there, because Brooke herself was always fashionably late to check-in, not to mention the emo, punk mix that no one else in the house would dare to play so loudly. 

Brooke pulled opened the door with a flourish, and shouted, "P. Sawyer! Get your ass up and give me a hug!"

Peyton looked up from her sketch able to hear Brooke's demanding voice even over her loud blaring music, and her face broke into a huge smile.

"Brooke," she squealed uncharacteristically and ran over to give her a hug.

"That's what I like to see," Brooke said returning the hug.

"How are you doing?" Peyton asked detecting Brooke's weary expression even through her happiness at seeing her best friend.

"Ugh," Brooke said flopping down on the bed and undoing her heels. She tossed them on top of the rest of her designer suitcase set in the middle of the room.

"Tough being an it-girl?" Peyton said laughing.

"Yes, if you must know," Brooke said haughtily.

"Well at least we have a corner room. Big enough for all your stuff and better for parties," Peyton said knowing this would make Brooke feel better.

"Ooh," she said excitedly. "Wait what bitches have the other corner, because we're going to demolish them."

"Chill, G.I Barbie. Just Haley and Anna."

"Oh," Brooke said sinking back down onto the bed. "Good, they're not exactly fun."

"Brooke, be nice. Anna comes to parties."

"Yeah when her hot brother isn't banning her from them," Brooke said sarcastically.

Peyton gave Brooke a warning glance. "Yeah and Haley is a sweet girl."

"Yeah, but boring," Brooke said making a duh face.

"You don't really know her well."

"Oh please like I'm going to get to know her? We don't exactly run in the same circles."

"Not everything has to be so black and white."

"The Tree Hill social scene is." Brooke said matter of factly.

* * *

Lucas and Jake walked up the hill from their house to Haley's. A few girls were milling outside that they waved at, but didn't stop to talk. They walked right through House 200's doors, thankfully having co-ed visitation that year. As they entered they saw Brooke Davis walking down the hall appraising something, maybe the walls? 

"Hey Brooke," Lucas called. He knew her well. The elite at THA were pretty small and they all knew each other even if they weren't close. Technically Jake would have been part of that crowd, but he didn't really hang around with the beautiful people outside of basketball.

Brooke looked Lucas and Jake up and down and smiled flirtatiously. "Hi boys, already here to cause trouble?"

"You know it," Jake said smiling back at her. After all, she was gorgeous.

Brooke smiled privately back at Jake. "Bet it was just to see me," she cooed.

"Actually," Lucas started not liking the googly eyes Jake was giving Brooke, "We're here to see Haley."

Brooke's face scrunched into a frown, which didn't escape Jake or Lucas's notice and the look in Jake's eyes slowly dimmed. "Oh, well she's in room 6. Peyton and I are in the other corner room, if you want to stop by later," she called gaily the bright smile returning to her face.

"Why don't you think she likes Hales?" Jake asked as they walked down the hall.

Lucas just shrugged and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Haley's sweet voice called. Lucas pushed open the door and Haley smiled wide before throwing herself into his welcoming arms and then into Jake's.

"I missed you guys so much!" she said barely containing her excitement.

"Ditto," Jake said sitting at her desk chair and spinning back and forth on it.

Haley and Lucas laughed at Jake's kid like antics.

"Hey Hales, I see you're already done packing," Lucas teased taking a seat on the fully made-up bed.

"I was so right," Jake said smiling cockily.

"Shut up!" Haley said blushing, "It's not like I had anything better to do. My two handsome princes didn't rescue me sooner."

"Of course, blame us," Lucas said.

Haley pouted. "It's your fault, duh."

"Whatever," Jake said rolling his eyes before laughing.

"So," Haley said sitting down primly next to Lucas on the bed, "How are you guys doing?"

Before Lucas could answer, Jake interrupted. "If I spend one more minute with Tim Smith, I might hang myself or set the room on fire."

Haley burst out laughing. "I so knew you were going to have trouble since freshmen year."

Lucas smiled. "Well I'm ok. My roommate is much closer to normal. After all we share genes," he joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "If you consider Nathan normal," she said sarcastically.

Jake and Lucas exchanged looks. Haley's feelings about Lucas's younger brother were known probably throughout campus. She thought he was a complete asshole who didn't give a damn about anyone, and made people who weren't exactly like him feel like crap.

"Nathan's not that bad. He's under a lot of pressure, and he just doesn't have my charm," Lucas defended with some humor.

"If you say so," Jake teased prompting a laugh from Haley. Lucas frowned.

"Aww, don't feel bad Lucas. You know I love you," Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well at least that's one thing I have over Nathan," Lucas said smiling.


	3. See The World

Happy Sweeeet 16 To Me... meaning updates for you in this and my other fanfic :) Have fun reading!  


Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 3: See the World

Brooke skipped back into her room after running into Jake and Lucas in the hallway. Flirting with Jake had been fun, but she wasn't really attracted to him. She'd probably just hook up with him like she had with the most of the guys on campus. Brooke never really had any real relationships. It was just easier that way. No complications and whiny jealous guys. Boyfriends were just too much work. Brooke preferred friends with benefits or even better just simple hook ups.

"P. Sawyer!" she called as she entered and closed the door to the room. "Guess who I just saw?"

"Britney Spears?" Peyton said apathetically.

"No," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "Jake Jagielski and Lucas Scott."

"So?" Peyton asked not seeing why this was important.

"Hello? Hot."

"Whatever," Peyton mumbled rolling onto her stomach.

"Oh come on, you have eyes! You can notice cute guys."

"One of those guys is my boyfriend's brother," Peyton pointed out.

"You're still with him?" Brooke asked annoyed.

Peyton and Nathan Scott had been going out on and off for about a year. They fought constantly when they weren't having sex. It was a terrible relationship, but neither of them really made an effort at getting out of it for a long period of time. People also always wondered why they had gotten together. Nathan was the star of the team and all around big man on campus. Basically the male Brooke. Although Peyton was a cheerleader she was more dark and not into the whole social thing. What they saw in each other was beyond Brooke. Although Peyton was gorgeous and Nathan was hot, which might have been the reason they liked each other in the first place. It was obviously just a physical attraction thing.

"Yes," Peyton said defensively, "If you must know."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "If you ask my opinion, one of those boys in the hallway would be so much better for you than Nathan."

"Hello, aren't you friends with him?"

"Yeah, but only because we're like the two most popular people on campus. We have to be friends, and even though I do like him, I just think you two suck together."

"Whatever," Peyton said signaling the end of the conversation.

Brooke rolled her eyes exasperated. When would Peyton ever learn? "I'm going to go see if Rach and Bev are here yet," she said.

"Fine," Peyton said distractedly.

"Are you going to be here later or should I just meet you at dinner?"

"I'll probably go to Nathan's," Peyton said avoiding the look on Brooke's face, "So I'll see you up there."

"Fine, see you buddy," Brooke trilled flipping out her hair as she left.

* * *

"Hey Hales, why doesn't Brooke Davis like you?" Jake asked later in her room.

"Huh" she asked confused.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Seriously why was Jake harping this? "We saw her in the hall earlier and she frowned at your name," he explained.

"Oh," Haley said waving her hand in the air distractedly, "Who cares? It's probably just the whole scholarship popular thing."

"Yeah Jake, it's no big deal," Lucas added.

He nodded and then looked at his watch. "Okay I should head back and actually do something resembling packing."

Haley laughed and stood up to hug him. "I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Sure thing."

"What about you Luke?"

"I think I'm going to go shoot some hoops for a while," he said standing up too.

"Ok, should I meet you for dinner?"

"Nah, why don't you stop by my room to pick me up. I have to change for it anyway."

"Sounds good, I'll see you both later," Haley said walking them to the door of the house before turning back to her room.

* * *

Peyton almost bumped into a boy when she walked outside of house 200.

"Oh sorry," he said flashing her a grin.

"It's ok," she said rubbing her elbow.

"Peyton right?" he asked, "I'm Jake Jagielski."

"Oh yeah, my roommate mentioned she ran into you into you in the hall. Well actually I guess I really was the one who ran into you," she joked.

"Right you room with Brooke. Everyone knows that," he said with a smile.

"Really?" Peyton said with a smile that showed how weird she thought that was.

"Yeah, well especially the guys," Jake said turning red realizing what he had just said.

"Why?" Peyton said slyly.

"Well they call it like the hottest room on campus, because you two are like the prettiest girls here," he fumbled awkwardly.

Peyton laughed. "Don't feel embarrassed. Brooke would love that."

Jake smiled back at her feeling less awkward. "Oh ok."

"So where are you heading?" Peyton asked.

"Oh just back to my dorm, 102."

"Oh my boyfriend lives there too. I'm just heading there now," she said sounding happier and more chipper than she meant too.

Jake's face dimmed a little but she pretended it was no big deal. "Nathan."

"Yeah you know him?"

"Of course, we're on the team together. Plus I'm good friends with his brother."

"Oh yeah," Peyton said smacking her head, "Blonde moment I guess. I did know that."

"Haha it's ok."

As they approached the building Jake held the door open for her and her hand brushed against his since she didn't realize at first that he was holding it for her. A tingle spread through Peyton's body. That was weird. She smiled at him one last time before walking off towards Nathan's room.

-------------

Nathan was throwing his clothes into drawers haphazardly when he heard a knock on the door. Who could that be, he thought annoyed. He pulled open the door before turning away back to his suitcase.

"Hey Nate," a feminine voice said.

"Peyton," he said not really sure how he felt about seeing her. He was in such a bad mood that he didn't feel like seeing anyone, but maybe an 'afternoon delight' to quote an old song, with Peyton would make him feel better.

"I missed you," she said softly kissing his neck. That was just the incentive he needed to forget about his crappy feelings and have some fun.

"Ditto," he said pushing the junk off his bed and easing both of them down onto it.

"Dude, shut the door," Peyton giggled and Nathan got up to kick it shut with his foot.

Nathan pushed back a lock of her golden blonde hair stared into her hazel eyes, before kissing her. Peyton eagerly responded to his kisses and began to let her hands travel down from his raven hair to his neck and then to his back finally coming forward to lift off his shirt and throw it on the ground. Peyton smiled looking at his muscular stomach and abs as he kissed up and down her neck biting in occasionally which elicited moans from Peyton's mouth. He moved his lips from her neck and brought them down to her flat stomach lifting her shirt up along the way until it was off. He let his lips rest under the crook of her bra before expertly unhooking it and throwing it to the ground. Peyton smiled again rolling on top of him now putting one of her jean clad legs between his. Nathan kissed her hungrily his tongue darting back and forth and Peyton let her hands linger on the button in his pants before undoing it and rolling them off him.

"Do you have something?" she asked straddling Nathan who was now only wearing his boxers. He nodded eagerly and grabbed her thighs to lift her up and put her on the bed before opening the top drawer in his desk and pulling out a box of condoms. As he came back and leaned once more onto Peyton, he noticed that she had taken her jeans off too. He smirked and let his hands travel up and down from her shoulders to her knees as he kissed her hard.

Just then the door clicked open and a surprised Haley stood in the doorway. "Oh I'm sorry," she said lamely completely red in the face, "I was looking for Lucas."

"He's not here obviously," Nathan said exasperated. "But we are. And we're a little busy here," he said rudely with sarcasm which made Haley squirm.

"Oh yeah sorry," she said deeply embarrassed and Peyton shot her small look apologizing for her boyfriend's actions. She nodded in return and hightailed it out of there.

"You didn't have to be so mean Nate," Peyton murmured against his chest.

"Whatever," he said moving his hands to her waist and slipping her underwear off. He was done with interruptions and talking.

* * *

"Hey girlies," Brooke called walking into room 3 where a blonde and a redhead were unpacking.

Bevin, the blonde, had been Brooke's first friend in freshman year, and together they had been the ones to actually start a cheerleading squad for the team, which counted instead of playing a sport. She was kind of silly and stupid, but she was a nice person. She had been dating one of the players on the basketball team, Skills Taylor, since freshmen year. They were the cutest couple on campus.

The redhead was Rachel. She had transferred in the middle of freshmen year and at first she and Brooke hadn't gotten along, since Brooke thought Rachel was trying to steal everything. But they had buried the hatchet and become good friends. Rachel, like Brooke, loved guys and partying. She hooked up with even more boys than Brooke, off and on campus, and was known as the campus slut, a title she actually enjoyed and claimed. She was rich and beautiful, and flirted her way through school.

"Brooke," Bevin squealed giving the girl a hug, "I missed you. How was LA?" she babbled.

"Good Bev," Brooke said laughing and sitting in a comfy canvas chair Rachel had brought and set- up.

"Hey Bitch," Rachel called over her shoulder with a smile.

Brooke threw her head back and laughed. "How was your summer whore?"

"Just like you said. Whorish," Rachel said with a sly and sexy grin.

Brooke shook her head laughing. "You excited for school girls?"

"Oh I am totally," Bevin said jumping up and down, "Ooh, I have to go find Skillsy poo, but I'll see you all later. Bye!" she called blowing kisses as she left.

Brooke and Rachel engaged in a look and laughter before Rachel responded to the earlier question. "Yeah, just looking for some hot guys this year."

"Oh well I saw some earlier. Lucas and Jake."

"Hmm," Rachel said licking her lips, "Well I'm thinking Nathan."

Brooke shot her a warning glance. Even though she didn't like Peyton and Nathan together, that didn't mean she wanted Nathan to cheat on her or break her heart. "Rachel," she warned.

"Trust me; I'll wait for them to break up. Because it's definitely going to happen. They suck together."

"You're right," Brooke said sighing.

"So what about you? What are your guy plans for the year?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Just going to wait and see. There are a lot of cute boys around, and I'm sure one will fall for the Brooke charm," she said winking.

"Definitely true," Rachel said winking back.

* * *

As Haley rushed out of room 4 and house 102, she ran smack into Lucas, who coincidentally she had been looking for.

"Whoa," he said steadying her, "You ok there?"

"Yeah," she said flustered.

"What were you running from?" Lucas asked as he started walking down the hall to his room.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Your brother is having sex with his girlfriend in there."

"How do you know?" And then it dawned on him. "You walked in on them," he said pointing and laughing at Haley, while she pouted and stamped her foot, turning bright red again.

"It's not funny Lucas!" she protested, "It was so embarrassing!"

But Lucas kept laughing until Haley playfully slapped his arm.

"Ow," he said grimacing.

"Oh did I hurt you?" she asked feeling a little bad.

"No," he smirked, "You hit like a girl."

"Ugh, I hate you!" she said hitting him some more.

"Chill out Hales. Let's go wait in the lounge for them to finish up and then I can change," he said motioning to the steps that led up to the common room.

"Fine," she said laughing now too.


	4. Bad Company

Tree Hill Academy 

Chapter 4: Bad Company

"Dude, seriously what's taking them so long?" Haley grumbled and looked at her watch. "Dinner starts in 20 minutes,"

"First off, didn't we say you couldn't call me dude? And second, it takes me like 2 seconds to change, so we're not going to be late," Lucas said laughing at her.

"Yeah, goody two shoes," Nathan spoke up as he pushed open the door to the room, wearing only his boxers. "You really picked winner here Lucas; she wants to be perfectly on time to orientation dinner like a good little girl."

Haley's face turned bright red and she was about to yell at him, when Lucas put his hands up between them. "Nathan just shut up." He turned to Haley. "I'm going to change I'll see you in two minutes.

"Whatever," Nathan said walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. Haley stared after him annoyed.

"Hey," Lucas said walking in while Peyton finished putting herself back together.

"Oh hey, do you want me to go?" she asked.

"Well I'm changing so you might want to."

Peyton laughed shortly. "Okay, I'll see you up there." She grabbed the rest of her stuff and left the room. She smiled at Haley, who gave a small smile back, and headed outside to make the trip back to her house and then up to the dining hall.

She walked into her room and threw her stuff down before changing into a skirt for the formal dinner. She pulled a brush through her hair, and looked at her appearance in the mirror. Whatever.

"There you are!" Brooke exclaimed opening the door and walking into the room, Rachel behind her.

"Hey Rach," Peyton said turning away from the mirror.

"Hey, how was Nathan?" she said smirking.

"Fine," Peyton said rolling her eyes. Brooke joined in on this gesture. "Ok girlies, we have to go now."

"Yes, captain Brooke," Peyton and Rachel said unanimously.

After a brief assembly in the meeting room next to the dining hall, to welcome new students and welcome back old ones, the students made their way into the dining hall for dinner.

"We have assigned seating," Haley said scanning the room for a list.

"We're at table 8, I already looked," Jake spoke up.

The threesome walked over to the table marked 8. As they got closer, Haley did a double take. Sitting at the table were Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina, two girls who she had nothing in common with. And both probably hated her. She swallowed hard and braced herself for what would probably be a horrible dinner.

"Hey Brooke, Rachel," Lucas said easily. After all, he was used to them.

"Lucas," Rachel said smiling flirtatiously at him. Haley nearly threw up in her mouth.

"Jake, you never stopped by," Brooke said pouting.

"Yeah I got busy."

"Well you should tonight. There's a small gathering in my room. You should too Lucas."

"Sounds fun."

"There's a party huh?" Peyton said sitting down with Nathan at her side.

"Oh yeah, Rachel and I decided while you were busy."

"More like getting busy," Haley mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something tutor girl?" Brooke asked snidely.

"Huh?" Haley asked trying to sound innocent.

"Ignore her Brooke, it's not worth it. It's not like she's ever busy except when she does homework," Nathan laughed and high fived Tim who had just sat down.

"Well at least some of us will graduate without our daddy buying our way through school," Haley replied sweetly.

Brooke gasped but with a smile on her face. "She got you Nate."

"Whatever bitch," he rolled his eyes.

"So as I was saying, there's a midnight soiree in me and Peyton's room tonight. It'll be amazing."

"Well at least we can count on you not being there," Nathan said smirking at Haley.

"Clearly because I don't have a death wish. And seeing you again might just kill me."

"Yo, you two stop it," Lucas said annoyed at how much Haley and Nathan were fighting. And it was only the first day back.

"No, don't it's funny," Rachel said laughing.

"I can't help if she's a goody two shoes bitch, who doesn't know how to have any fun, and thinks she's so much better than everyone."

"Yeah and I can't help if he's a conceited asshole who treats people like dirt if they don't have any money like him."

Brooke, Rachel, and Jake burst out laughing. Peyton and Lucas looked on awkwardly. Both liked the two people involved and felt uncomfortable about them fighting. Tim just looked back and forth between them confused.

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled.

Wow. Tutor girl had silenced Nathan. Brooke was intrigued. Although she did seem kind of stuck – up, no one had ever talked to Nathan like that, even when he most deserved it. A part of Brooke was beginning to like this girl, and in a moment of exceedingly odd judgment, she spoke up.

"Tutor girl, you should come tonight."

"Oh um," Haley said surprised not expecting that at all.

"Oh God Brooke," Nathan groaned, "She doesn't know how to have any fun. The party will completely blow if she's there."

Haley turned red but glared at Nathan, her eyes flashing. "Well after walking in on you and Peyton this afternoon, I think I learned a thing or two about fun," she said the last word emphatically, the sarcasm dripping off her tongue. This time it was Peyton's turn to be red in the face.

"Really Nathan, I thought more of you. Couldn't even lock the door?" Rachel teased.

"Nate man you got laid! Totally hot," Tim squealed.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Tim, just be quiet," Nathan hushed him.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"What's your problem bitch?" Nathan said glaring at Haley, malice inside his eyes.

"Whoa," Jake interrupted, "This has gone far enough. Just ignore each other for the rest of the dinner. And I mean it," he added forcefully.

Haley nodded meekly before sending one last glower Nathan's way. Nathan just shrugged and began to shovel food in his mouth.

"Was dinner not hilarious?" Brooke asked as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. It was 11, and curfew time, which meant everyone who came tonight, would have to be sneaking out.

Peyton shrugged from her bed. "Not really," she mumbled.

"Oh well. Now, Peyton, get up, you're going to ruin my scheme!"

Brooke had transformed the room by spending the whole night, unpacking the party stuff and putting the rest in the closets. On her dresser, stood bottles of alcohol and little shot glasses. The beds were decorated with purple and blue throw pillows, and the desks were pushed to the corner, with the sound system displayed prominently on one of them. The two desk chairs were towards the back with the two padded chairs surrounding a small table, Brooke had lagged in from the house kitchen.

Peyton stared around the room appraising it. "You did a good job Brooke," she said giving her due props.

"Why thank you, P. Sawyer, as always."

Peyton smiled and stepped toward her own closet and opened the door to reveal the full length mirror. She grabbed a leopard print corset thing, Brooke had insisted she buy last year. Peyton threw off her t-shirt and buttoned it up. Turning from side to side, Peyton smiled fully satisfied with her appearance. She put on a coat of cherry chapstick, but that was all the make-up she really needed.

"Goldielocks, you look bitching!" Brooke squealed looking equally as gorgeous in a dark denim mini skirt and brand new red halter that accentuated her curves in all the right places.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled, "So how many people are coming?"

"I think it's good for 20, 25. But I don't want any losers sneaking in."

"Well according to Nathan you invited one."

"Oh please. Nathan's just pissed that there's someone on this campus that doesn't take his bullshit."

"Whatever."

"Look I know she embarrassed you," Brooke said sympathetically, "But Nathan fully deserved it. If he wasn't acting like such an ass, maybe it wouldn't have gone to that level."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Brooke sighed. As always every time she insulted Nathan or insisted he should act better, Peyton became moody and taciturn. "Fine. Let's just have fun tonight. 'kay girlie?"

"Sounds like a plan," Peyton smiled.

Lucas and Nathan had just told their houseparent that they were sleeping off-campus for the night, so they wouldn't have to bother with the whole sneaking out thing. They had driven past the front gate, and parked the car down the block from the school. Then they had crept silently back down to house 200 where they had split apart. Nathan went ahead early to Brooke and Peyton's room, while Lucas went to go hang out with Haley, which he was rewarded by with a dirty look from Nathan. Lucas shook his head and walked to her door. He was so over their fighting.

"Hey Hales," he said quietly (since he wasn't supposed to be there) walking in without knocking and locking the door behind him.

"Oh hey Luke," she said turning, "You scared me for a sec."

"Sorry," he smiled and sat down on her desk chair.

"It's fine. But I have nothing to wear," she complained, "What do people wear to parties here anyway?"

"You're going?" Lucas had been surprised by Brooke's invitation, and even more surprised that Haley was actually considering it.

"Yeah, why not?" Haley frowned.

"It just doesn't seem like your scene."

"Did you overdose on spending time with Nathan? Because I swear I can see the asshole popping up in you."

"Chill Hales, I just meant that you don't usually go to stuff like that."

"Yeah well she invited me so why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Maybe because you don't like these people at all?"

"Whatever. I just want to stick it to Nathan."

Lucas sighed. "Hales, why do you guys hate each other? And don't say it's because he's an ass. Something must've happened between you guys."

"Lucas we just don't get along! He is an ass. Not only to me but also a ton of other people."

"Fine," Lucas replied a little taken aback, "Whatever you say."

"Good, so what should I wear?"

"Umm, I don't think I'm really the best person to ask."

Haley sighed. "I'll be right back."

She left the room and walked across the hall to 7. She took a deep breath before knocking.

"The party doesn't start until," Brooke pulled the door open annoyed, but stopped when she saw Haley.

"Look I know this probably is really inconvenient," Haley began to say before Brooke could even ask questions, "But I have no idea what to wear, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me."

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked excited.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. This will be awesome. Come in."

"Shouldn't we go to my closet?" Haley asked confused.

"No," Brooke said ushering her in.

Well who knew I had such bad taste in clothes, she thought laughing inwardly. "Is Nathan here?" she asked a little nervous. Lucas had told her their plan beforehand and she really didn't want to run into him before the party.

"No and he Peyton went to like the bathroom to make out or something," Brooke said dismissively. She opened her closet and examined the items that she had already unpacked. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. "Perfect," she said breathlessly taking it down."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Completely."

The outfit consisted of a short short black skirt and a wicked tight black t-shirt. It was simple, but also completely sexy in an understated way.

"Change," Brooke commanded.

Haley nodded nervously and removed her pajama bottoms and tank top and put the skirt and shirt on. The t-shirt revealed a small sliver of her flat stomach, and the skirt showed off her toned legs. The whole outfit gave an amazing view of her petite little frame. "Wow," she murmured gazing into the mirror turning slowly back and forth.

"Haley, you didn't come back so I just figured I'd come get you, Lucas called from the down the hall until he finally got to the entrance of the slightly ajar door. As he pulled it open and took in Haley's appearance, his eyes bulged. "Whoa," he breathed out.


	5. A Time to Dance, A Time to Sleep

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 5: A Time to Dance, A Time to Sleep

"Haley, you, you look," Lucas breathed heavily not able to get the words out.

"Amazing right," Brooke smiled and pulled Haley closer to her.

"Uh yeah," Lucas croaked.

"Relax Luke, it's just me Tutor Girl," Haley joked using Brooke's new nickname for her. But inside she felt really good about his astonishment at her appearance.

"Yeah I know," he said averting his gaze from Haley's petite curvy frame to Brooke's more seductive one.

"Checking me out?" she asked winking.

"No, uh you know what I'm going to go do something. I'll be right back," he wandered out feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Good going tutor girl, you'll be a slut in to time."

Haley made a sour face. "Looking forward to it," she said sarcastically. This was going to be a long night.

The party was in full miniature swing. The music was just loud enough not to be suspicious. The alcohol was running freely. It was the perfect small back- to –school gathering.

Peyton grinded into Nathan's side. Normally she didn't like this kind of music but she had gotten drunk probably trying to forget about her humiliation from earlier. Nathan wasn't the best dancer, but even he didn't mind holding Peyton's hips as she dug into him. Needless to say, he was definitely turned on. And hoping for a little after-party action.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Peyton slurred into his ear. She teased it with her tongue for a few seconds before disappearing from the room. Probably to go to the bathroom or something.

Nathan sat down on one of the beds that had been transformed into a couch. Next to him he saw Brooke in some random guy's lap. He looked closer and realized the kid was on the team. Whatever, he probably wasn't any good.

"Hey Brooke, nice job."

"Thanks Nate, I try." She smiled and got up and shooed the guy beneath her away before settling back down onto her bed.

"You're such a prima donna," Nathan shook his head pretending to be disgusted.

"Oh shut up," she pouted.

Nathan was about to retort back, when something or more specifically someone caught his eye. She was facing back to him and dancing with Jake, but the outline of her figure was visible. Her perky little butt popped out at him, and her tousled wavy hair shimmered in the dimmed lights. He felt a burn of jealousy creep through his body that Jake, who was kind of a loser had gotten this girl. She was clearly new, and as the 'it' guy of the school, she should have been dying to dance with him.

"Whatcha looking at?" Brooke asked perkily.

"Nothing," he muttered turning back to her.

Brooke smiled knowingly. "Sure. Bet you were looking at some girl."

"I wasn't," Nathan said a little too loudly.

Brooke laughed. "And I bet I know who it was." Nathan glared at her daring her to say who it was. "The girl in black," she announced proudly.

Nathan turned red and Brooke laughed triumphantly.

"Why are you even laughing? Shouldn't you go into over-protective best friend mode and rip me a new one for looking at another girl."

"It's not that you were looking, but who you were looking at. Plus remind me to kick your ass later."

Nathan winced. "What are you talking about?"

"The girl you were checking out is none other than your least favorite person on campus."

"Huh?" Nathan asked confused. No it couldn't be.

But sure enough, as the song ended, Jake and the mystery girl stopped dancing. She turned around and was facing him before she walked over to Lucas. It was Haley.

Nathan gaped in horror. How could he have thought she was hot? That was so wrong.

"Hey Luke," Haley called as she walked over to her best friend who was sitting and talking to Skills and Bevin.

"Hey Hales," he smiled and pulled her into a hug before motioning for her to sit down.

"Damn girl, you look good," Skills smiled appreciatively getting a whack from Bevin in the process. "Sorry baby," he added sheepishly.

"It's ok," she smiled, "And Skills is right, you look really good. Haley, right?"

"Yeah," she said making a small smile.

"So, you having fun?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, this is better than I thought it would be."

"Oh, Brooke's parties are always awesome," Bevin cried, "And if you get invited, it means you're in."

"In what?" Haley asked confused.

"The in-crowd," Nathan said like it was obvious as he walked over with Brooke in tow. "Not that you'd ever be part of that."

"If it meant being pleasant to you, then why would I want to," Haley said glaring at him.

Brooke bit back a laugh after noticing the look on Lucas's face. Bevin and Skills exchanged looks.

"Guys, I'm getting really sick of this. Nathan, Haley is my best friend and I think you should treat her respect. You don't like her, fine. Then ignore her. The same goes for you Haley. I really don't have time for you too to be acting immature and always at each others throats."

"I'm sorry Lucas," Haley said sincerely.

"Whatever," Nathan muttered trying hard not to laugh at how submissive and wanting to please Haley was being. "It shouldn't be hard to ignore her."

"Likewise," Haley said under her breath.

"So Haley," Bevin asked unaware of all the inner tension, "When does Anna come back?"

"I don't know," she groaned. She really didn't care.

"Hopefully soon, because Felix is a hottie," Rachel said coming over to join the group.

"Anna's not so bad either," Nathan smirked and high-fived Lucas.

Haley rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to hear was about how hot her roommate was, especially by an insensitive jerk like Nathan who had girlfriend. "Hello aren't you dating someone?"

"That doesn't mean he has to have virgin eyes," Rachel giggled.

"Exactly," Nathan smiled.

"Whatever." Haley shrugged annoyed.

"Don't worry Haley. At least he wouldn't notice you," Rachel said laughing.

Nathan swallowed hard and tried not to turn red in the face. If Rachel only knew how wrong she was. Brooke smiled knowingly but didn't say anything.

"Thanks Rachel that's comforting," Haley said sarcastically and then she walked away.

Peyton stumbled out of the bathroom. She was really drunk, and she felt stupid for even getting that way to begin with. Usually she didn't drink all that much. Tonight, she had just been in the mood for it. Her head was pounding and she had just puked up half of the alcohol and probably all of dinner. She put her hands on the wall to help her way back to her room even though it was only a few feet away. Her eyes were looking down so she didn't see herself bump into someone. She almost fell but a pair of strong arms lifted her up.

Jake had needed some air away from the party. Even though, if he was caught in a girls' dorm after curfew, he'd be in deep shit. He had gone outside for a while and was now standing in the hallway. A little dangerous, but hey what's life without risks.

"Twice in one day? That must be a new record," he chuckled helping Peyton up.

Peyton blushed furiously. "Yeah," she mumbled. She took a step to enter the room, but almost fell over again.

"Whoa there, you ok?"

"Uh yeah, I just had too much to drink," she said sinking into a seat on the floor.

"Yeah I can see that," Jake said holding back a smile.

Peyton managed a wan one. "Ugh," she muttered putting her hand up to her pulsing head.

"Here let me help," Jake said taking her head in his hands and rubbing her temples slowly and meticulously with his forefingers.

"Mmm, Thanks," Peyton purred closing her head. Jake's hands felt so soothing and she couldn't help but feel the spark from earlier that day reignite.

Jake continued for a few minutes before taking his hands off and letting them dangle to his sides. Maybe it was fate that he kept running into Peyton. He wasn't going to deny that he felt something for her. Problem was she was dating Nathan.

Haley fumed out of the room. She noticed Jake on the floor with Peyton but they seemed in their own world, so she simply stalked off to the bathroom. Her face was flushed angrily, and the fluorescent lights in the bathroom made it appear more so. She splashed cold water on her face in an attempt to calm down. When she looked up she heard the door open and slam shut. Looking in the mirror, Haley saw someone behind her. Brooke.

"You shouldn't let Nathan get under your skin," Brooke said fluffing out her hair as she peered into the mirror.

"Are you always so vain?" Haley asked rudely. Normally she would never say something like that, but she was pissed off now and she was mad at Brooke for inviting her to the stupid party to begin with if she was only going to be humiliated.

"Yep," Brooke said not fazed at all by the insult.

Haley sighed and jumped up to sit on the long counter sinks.

"Seriously, what is with you and Nathan? You've barely said two words to each other for two years, and then today you spend the whole day arguing."

"I just don't like him," Haley said defensively.

"Clearly," Brooke laughed.

"Whatever he's an ass. I can't believe Peyton's with that scum. She could do so much better."

"Join the club," Brooke sighed.

"Whatever," Haley mumbled sitting back against the mirror and closing her eyes.

"You know tutor girl, you may not be popular but you're still pretty cool. Even though if you asked me that 12 hours ago, I would have said you were crazy."

Haley laughed shortly. "Thanks Brooke."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Brooke smiled perfectly in the mirror. And the two girls walked back to her room.

Nathan woke up with his head pounding someone crushing his elbow into the ground. Where the hell was he? He let his chin rest on the ground and surveyed the room. He looked up and saw he was in a hallway, and judging by the person tapping their foot in front of him, it wasn't his own.

"Mr. Scott, what is the meaning of this?"

Flinging the person on top of him off, he slowly stood up and looked down to see the person in front of him. Shit. It was Principal Turner's wife, none other than the house parents for House 200.

"Umm," was all he managed to get out. Damn drinking really was starting to affect his brain cells.

"What are you doing here a 7:30 A.M, sleeping in a girls' dorm," she shrieked loudly probably waking up everyone else in the house.

The girl who had been asleep atop him lifted her eyes. It was Peyton. Slowly the night came back to him. The party had basically withered away by 3 A.M, when drunk half-clothed girls returned to their rooms, and sleepy hung-over boys walked back to their dorms. He had found Peyton sprawled outside. She had begged him to bring her back to his room, but he had probably just fallen asleep there.

He yawned trying to come up with some excuse. He could not get in trouble before classes even started. His father would kill him. "Peyton told me to get here at 7. I was sleeping off campus. I guess it was too early for both of us because we both fell back asleep."

Mrs. Turner glared suspiciously at both of them. Peyton looked highly hung – over not to mention she was wearing a corset with several of the buttons unbuttoned. "Ms. Sawyer, is this true?"

"Uh yeah," Peyton said trying to smile.

"Well I don't think you're allowed to be here before 8, but this is just a warning," she said but her voice suggested she didn't buy their excuse.

"Thanks," Nathan said. "Peyton I'll see you later," he said kissing her cheek softly and getting hell out of there. Peyton blinked confused and banged into her door once, before connecting with the handle and going in.

Nathan walked out blinking and adjusting his eyes to the sharp glaring sunlight. His gaze focused on someone sitting outside at a bench. It was Haley. She was reading a book. She looked so peaceful and serene. Nathan stared at her. Was it really the same girl, he had thought looked hot last night. Now he would describe her more as beautiful. That was weird. She laughed suddenly, probably from something in the book. She lowered the book a little and caught a glance at Nathan. She frowned deeply.

Nathan automatically got pissed off. "Same to you bitch," he yelled before stomping off down the hill to his house.

He walked into his room and saw Lucas sprawled out on his bed reading. 'What was it, twin reading day?' he thought annoyed.

"Hey Nate," Lucas said lowering the book, "You're up early."

"Yeah well Turner's bitch could have woken up the whole house with her screams."

"Whoa are you in trouble?"

"Nah I got out of it. But that's the last time Peyton talks me into something when she's drunk. We feel asleep in the fucking hallway."

Lucas made an 'ouch' face. "So you know what's happening today?"

"More orientation shit," Nathan said faking glee.

"Ha, well at least there's a big movie night in the athletic center."

"What's so good about that?" Nathan said throwing himself on the bed.

"You can A. play basketball or B. make out with your girlfriend."

"I like how you think," Nathan smiled.


	6. It Starts It Ends – Tonight

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 6: It Starts It Ends – Tonight

Marvin Mcfadden was everyone's friend. He was not handsome but he was rich and smart. Meaning the smart people liked him and the in - crowd tolerated him. He was good friends with Lucas, but wasn't part of the holy trio of Lucas, Haley and Jake. Also with Skills, who happened to be his roommate. Skills and Lucas had been shooting hoops at the small outdoor court when he had wandered over and started announcing the games. It had been instant bonding, and the three boys plus Jake, after he and Lucas had become friends, had gone there periodically over the past two years just to mess around and have fun.

He looked at his watch and saw that it almost lunch. It was the second day back and since they were returning students, they had the morning off. After lunch, they would be having grade meetings culminating in the whole school lock-in at the Athletic Center. Mouth, as he was called by friends, walked over to room 4. Skills was away probably busy with Bevin, so Mouth decided to ask Lucas if he wanted to go to lunch. He knocked on the door and entered after a loud "Yo" rang back.

Mouth walked in. "Hey," he said. Lucas, who was unpacking, wiped his brow and threw a smile Mouth's way. Nathan simply grunted. No surprise there.

"What's up Mouth," Lucas asked standing up to slap his hand.

"Just wanted to see if you want to head up to lunch."

Lucas took a glance at his watch. "Yeah that sounds good. You coming, Nate?"

"Later," he muttered throwing a basketball in the air.

Lucas frowned but led Mouth out of the room. "I promised I'd meet Haley up there so we can all sit together cool?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

"So how are you doing? I didn't see you at all yesterday."

"I got here way early," Mouth explained, "And then I was busy with AV stuff,"

"Oh makes sense."

"Yeah, so how was your first day?"

"Oh it was fine. Except I kept having to diffuse the bombs Haley and Nathan were sending each other."

Mouth laughed. "Well I'm not sure about Nathan, but I know Haley can be really hostile with her mouth when she wants to."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah let's just say they both were."

"Talking about me already?" a voice said interrupting their conversation.

Mouth and Lucas turned to see Haley smiling over at them. "Haley," Mouth said happy to see her. They were also good friends, since they were probably the two best students in the school.

"Hey Mouth," she smiled and gave him a big hug, followed by one to Lucas.

Lucas and Haley started talking animatedly about something and Mouth noticed the girl who was texting on her phone next to Haley. Brooke Davis. Mouth's heart did little flip flops. For as long as he could remember, he'd had a crush on Brooke Davis. She was beautiful and charming. But she barely gave him the time of day. Not that she was rude, she just didn't know him.

Brooke put down on her phone and caught Mouth looking at her. She smiled. "Lips, right?"

"Uh Mouth," he said flustered that she knew his name or somewhere in the vicinity of it.

"Right," she said still smiling. He smiled back shyly.

It was going to be an interesting lunch.

* * *

Nathan scrambled his shit together hastily. The lock-in was starting in 5 minutes, meaning he had 5 minutes to get across campus and pretend he hadn't bailed on all the planned and mandatory bonding activities of the day by sleeping through them. He couldn't afford to get in trouble so early in the year. Especially after all the shit he pulled last year. His dad and his basketball skills could only bail him out so much. After throwing in his toothbrush, he grabbed a basketball and ran out of the house. He sprinted all the way to the gym and found his way to the back of the group of students who were entering trying to look inconspicuous and as if he'd been there all along. He had skipped dinner and his stomach rumbled hungrily, but he knew they'd have more food and snacks there so he just ignored the feelings and hurried into the building to find his friends. He scanned the large Athletic Center trying to locate them. 

In addition to the prized basketball court, the AC sported a weight room, swimming pool, rock climbing wall, offices for the coaches, a multi purpose dance room that the cheerleaders had taken over for practicing and two classrooms for the health and fitness classes. The movies would be playing in the multi-purpose room, freeing up the rest of the center for sports games.

Finally Nathan spotted Lucas. He was sitting with Haley, Jake, and Mouth on the benches on the top floor that overlooked the extensive gym. Brooke and Rachel sat nearby scoping people out. His girlfriend however was nowhere to be seen. He walked over to them deliberately ignoring Haley. He wasn't in the mood for an argument now.

"Where were you?" Lucas asked annoyed but with traces of concern.

"No worries," Nathan said smirking, "Just getting a little sleep."

Haley rolled her eyes but looked down so Lucas wouldn't see. Lucas himself sighed. "Don't pull shit this year Nate. You could get expelled in a second."

"Whatever," Nathan said rolling his eyes clearly saying the little lecture was over, "Where's Peyton?"

Jake started a little at her name but quickly settled down hoping Nathan hadn't seen him. "Around here somewhere," Lucas answered still pissed with Nathan and trying to get him to listen."

"I'll catch you later," Nathan said walking away before Lucas could say anything more.

* * *

Haley had been watching a movie with Mouth and Brooke. Lucas and Jake, of course, had gone to play basketball. Knowing Mouth had a huge crush on Brooke; Haley had left them with the opportunity to talk alone, not to mention she had to go to the bathroom. A moment after she got in the stall, she heard two sets of footsteps come in. She immediately recognized the voices of the girls. Rachel and Bevin.

"God he is so hot. I totally have to fuck him soon," Rachel cooed.

Haley rolled her eyes. Typical Rachel being a slut.

"He has a girlfriend Rach," Bevin said.

This perked up Haley's ears. Who was hot and had a girlfriend?

"Please. I could get Nathan Scott in a second if I wanted. Peyton is just a little nuisance. They'll be done soon anyway. I'd go for him now, if it weren't for the fact that he's with her. I want him exclusively."

"Good luck with that," Bevin said laughing.

Haley nearly threw up. It was disgusting. Even though she hated Nathan Scott, she respected Peyton, and what Rachel was saying and thinking was disgusting and totally not ok for a supposed friend to want of her friend's boyfriend. She waited for the girls to finish before coming out and washing her hands. Although she didn't want to be a snitch, she felt she really should tell and warn someone, preferably Brooke, about what Rachel had said. But first, she would ask Lucas and Jake what they would suggest.

She hurried out of the bathroom and ran down the steps to main court. A game was just finishing, and Haley moved toward them but was stopped as she found herself in a trance staring at Nathan. His shirt was off and his stomach muscles looked amazing. She gasped, before shaking herself free from the almost fantasy that had popped into her mind. How could she be thinking about him like that when point one she hated him and point two she was about to tell Brooke about the exact same thing another girl was feeling. Although there was no denying he was hot. She moved over to Lucas and Jake. She was about to start explaining the situation when Nathan Scott once again interrupted her thoughts. The three best friends glanced in his direction.

"What the hell Peyton?" Nathan asked loudly as the girl shook free of his grasp and glared at him.

"Nathan you fucking left me in the middle of the hall last night," she said, her voice shrill.

"Are you forgetting something? Because I was fucking there with you. You're the one that insisted I take you back to my house. I'm sorry it was 3 frigging AM and I fell asleep."

"It's not just that. I was drunk and you knew it. You didn't take care of me at all. I was gone for like an hour and you didn't come and find me. I nearly fainted in the hallway. But you didn't give a crap. The only person there for me was Jake!"

"It was a party Peyton. I'm sorry if I had alcohol too and my brain wasn't totally on to worry about you."

"Well Jake did."

"What? Are you into him?" Nathan asked annoyed.

Peyton sighed but didn't say anything. Nathan looked her up and down. "No I'm not," she finally yelled.

"Good," Nathan spat out.

Peyton glared at him. Her eyes were like saucers. "You don't have to be such an insensitive jerk."

"You know what Peyt? Why don't you just go find Jake Jagielski and get him to take care of you, because I don't want to deal with your drama." Nathan stormed away from her ignoring the glances from the rest of the people in the gym.

"Fine I will," she yelled back at him.

* * *

After watching the sinking of Titanic Nathan and Peyton, Haley decided to go tell Brooke what had happened without even bothering to talk it over with Lucas and Jake. There was really no point now.

"Hey Brooke, I need to talk to you," she whispered once she got back so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the people watching the movie.

"Hmm," Brooke mumbled her eyes focused on the cute guy parading across the screen.

"Now and alone," Haley demanded.

"Chill out tutor girl. Commands are only given by me."

Haley giggled but her face told Brooke she wasn't kidding. Brooke reluctantly got up and followed Haley out to a side stairway. They both sat down.

"So what's so important that I had to miss out on that fine piece of ass? Mmhmm he was delicious."

"Brooke, please focus," Haley said trying to sound adamant but she couldn't help but let a smile poke through her lips.

"Fine," Brooke whined, "What's up?"

"I was in the bathroom when I overheard Rachel talking about how she wanted to hook up with Nathan. I just thought you should know since you're friends and Peyton is your best friend. Not to mention Peyton and Nathan just went postal downstairs."

"Whoa slow down tutor girl. Nathan and P. Sawyer had a fight?"

"Yeah just now in the gym."

"Typical," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, are you mad about Rachel?"

"I'm annoyed, but seriously she says crap like that all the time. She's just wasting her time. Nathan's not gonna hook up with her while he's with Peyton or any other time. She's too much of a slut."

"I thought that was Nathan's type," Haley said sarcastically.

"Oh chill with the hatred for like a second. Nathan and Rachel hooked up once in like freshmen year, but that's all it was. They'll never have a relationship no matter how much Rachel tries and deludes herself."

"If you say so," Haley said dubiously, "But I just wanted to warn you about what she's saying."

"Thanks tutor girl," Brooke said giving Haley's shoulder a squeeze, "But can we please get back to the hot guy now?"

Haley burst out laughing. "Only for you Brooke Davis."

* * *

After talking to Lucas for a few minutes about what had just happened, Jake started searching the building for Peyton. He finally found her curled up alone in the dark and empty racquetball room.

"Peyton," he called softly, "can I come in?"

"Yeah," she said back distractedly.

"I'm sorry about Nathan. He was being an ass. He should have taken care of you no matter what."

"Thanks Jake," she said smiling up at him in the darkness.

"Yeah well I hope you feel better," he said awkwardly not sure what else to say.

"I'll be fine. I just need to drink less," she joked.

"But seriously were you ok last night?"

"I guess I just wanted to drown out the pain," Peyton said softly.

Jake nodded not saying anything. He knew listening was best at this moment. There were no right words.

"Whatever," she sighed, "I think about it sometimes."

"What?" he asked painfully aware that he didn't know much about her.

"My mom," she responded, "she died when I was 9 and my dad kind of dumped me here for high school."

"That sucks," he said softly.

"Yeah every year I just think about it. I guess it's like a ritual memorial sort of."

"Peyton you shouldn't drink as a means to forget it. I bet your mom is proud of you. You don't need to do that crap. Just remember her. She's always part of you."

Peyton stared up at Jake. Her lips curled into a smile. "No one has ever cared that much," she whispered.

Jake shrugged as if to say he was different.

Peyton couldn't help it anymore. Just yesterday she had been happy and having sex with Nathan, her boyfriend. But now everything was different. She leaned up slowly and carefully and softly pressed her lips to Jake's. And that out of everything numbed the pain.


	7. The Start Of Something

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 7: The Start of Something

Jake sank into the kiss, knowing he couldn't have wanted anything more. But his mind took over. He broke away quickly and glanced away from Peyton.

"I," she spoke up softly but couldn't finish.

"What are we doing Peyton?" he asked quietly but with an edge to his voice.

"No one has ever cared about me like you have Jake. I want to be close to you."

As much as it warmed Jake's heart to hear those words, he couldn't believe her or trust them. "Look I'm not your rebound from Nathan. You guys got into a fight, but I will not be the guy that you hook up with to feel better about it."

"I don't want you to be that guy," Peyton said hurriedly.

'Right," he muttered sarcastically, "I can't do this Peyton. I can't let myself get attached to you, because I know you don't really care. And that's what'll happen if we do this."

"Do you really like me?" Peyton whispered like a scared albeit excited child.

"You know I do," he said staring straight at her.

"I like you too," she smiled putting her hand on his arm.

"Not enough," he said standing up.

"Jake, please don't leave," she begged.

"I'm sorry Peyton," he said wistfully his face full of regret, "Find me when you're really ready. When you're not confused anymore."

Peyton stared at him trying hard not to cry. He smiled sadly at her before walking out. And then her tears slowly started to fall.

Jake walked out. He felt bad, but he knew he was right. He couldn't be with Peyton unless she was sure she wanted to be with him too. Until she broke everything off with Nathan, and felt all the same feelings he had for her.

He went back to the gym where he found Lucas shooting around peacefully. "Hey," he called and smiled when he noticed Jake walking in.

"Hey," Jake said trying to keep his voice light which resulted in it sounding even heavier.

"Is Peyton ok?" Lucas asked concerned as he grinded his eyes into slits and jumped up to make a perfect basket.

"I don't know man," Jake responded sighing as he slid down into the bleachers.

"My brother can be an ass," Lucas said shaking his head with the hint of a smile.

"I know."

"You like her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Jake asked looking at him feeling ashamed.

"A little," Lucas laughed.

"You're not mad?"

"I know they're not good together. And I know Nathan doesn't really care about her. But there is someone who does. I hope Nathan finds the same."

"I hope she's not mad at me after tonight."

"Just give her time," Lucas advised, "Give it time."

----------------------------

Haley walked tiredly back from the lock-in. They had kicked everyone out at 8 A.M, having to prepare the AC for freshmen orientation games, leaving a bunch of overtired straggling high school students walking zombie style across campus to pour themselves into bed. Although, Haley did usually wake up early, every morning, the events of last night had tired her out and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep the day away. She walked down the hall and flung open the door only to be greeted by the sight of suitcases that were most definitely not hers. She sighed. She had thought that Anna wasn't coming until the end of the week, but clearly she was wrong, and her roommate was here now.

Something behind her caught her ear, and she jumped around quickly surprised, and saw a cocky smirking Felix Taggaro in front of her. She sighed again.

"Haley," he said eyeing her up and down, "You have blossomed over the summer," he smirked again staring at her chest.

Haley glared back at him and folded her arms over her chest. Felix flirted with everyone and was a total sleaze, but he was pretty harmless. "Felix, it seems you've dwindled," she replied staring at they fly of his jeans.

Felix laughed and plopped down on his sister's bed. "Summer has also made you more confident. I don't believe you would ever have said something like that to anyone let alone me last year."

Haley rolled her eyes, and collapsed on her own bed not caring how un-ladylike it looked to him. "Where's Anna?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom taking a shower. We just got back from the airport and our vacation."

"Typical," Haley said sarcastically, "And why are you here?"

"Well of course you know I have to help my baby sister unpack," Felix said with mock brotherly concern.

"Really, no servant?"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Haley," Felix observed and smiled as her saw her blush knowing he had hit her at the truth.

"I just got back from the lock-in, so you think you can let me sleep for awhile," Haley said crankily.

Felix threw his hands up as if he was innocent. "Don't let me stop you. Although I could always join and sleep with you," he said emphasizing his words carefully a huge smirk slowly simmering onto his face.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd roll my eyes," Haley muttered as she tried to drift off.

What felt like a second later, a demanding voice woke her from her stupor. She stubbornly kept her eyes shut, until someone began to shake her violently from side to side.

"I'm up, I'm up," she groaned, "Felix this better be something good.

"It's not Felix," a feminine voice answered and Haley opened her eyes to see Brooke standing fully dressed without a hair out of place in front of her.

"Brooke what are you doing here? Aren't you tired?"

"Nope," she smiled and perched on the edge of the bed, "Bored and I need you to entertain me since Peyton is sulking in a corner."

"I'm trying to sleep here," Haley said more rudely then was her intention.

"I could always entertain you," a voice said and Brooke tilted her head to see Felix lying sexily on Anna's bed.

Brooke smiled seductively and shifted her weight. "Sounds good," she said with a hint of mystery in her voice.

"Good, can I sleep now?" Haley said burying her face in her pillow.

"Don't you worry tutor girl. Sleep the rest of the day away," Brooke cooed never taking her eyes from Felix's glance.

"Hmmphh," she mumbled before letting exhaustion overtake her.

"So," he smiled, "What shall you and I do?"

"Oh I think we can think of something."

----------------------------

Peyton swirled her pen in circles against the paper as she drew sketch after sketch of blackness. She balled the paper in her fist and threw it into the already overflowing waste basket. She sighed and fell back against her bed. She flung out her arm and turned the volume louder on the music trying to drown out the silence. The words floated through the air and captured her attention.

This brooding certainly wasn't making her feel better. Sighing again, she stood up and stood in front of her open closet door gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Her curly golden blonde hair was wild and knotty from the long night. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her face peered back at her, wan and haggard looking. She looked like crap and for once in her life it was bothering her. She ran her fingers through her unruly locks in hopes of destroying the knots. She grabbed some random bottle of makeup from Brooke's dresser and gently blotted some against her face. She then grabbed a tube of a tube of lip gloss and swiped it across her lips. Satisfied finally, she grabbed a sweatshirt and started the trek down to house 102. But she didn't know who she was walking to. Jake or Nathan; Nathan or Jake.

The door to room 4 opened the second after she made her way in through the double doors, and Nathan came out wearing only a towel around his torso. Before Peyton could decide if she wanted to talk to him, Nathan noticed her and glanced at her. He smirked knowing that he looked damn good, and that Peyton probably felt like crap seeing him like this after a fight. Peyton succumbed to the desire and walked slowly forward. She stepped right in front of him.

"Are you mad?" she whispered softly putting her hands on his bare shoulders.

"I think you can make it up to me," he murmured back.

She nodded and took his hand as he pulled her with him toward the bathroom.

­­

Jake opened his eyes slowly and glanced at his clock. It read 4 P.M. He yawned and stood up slowly. Dinner wasn't for like 2 hours and he needed something to do. He threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and glanced around the room. Tim was laying half on his bed and the rest of him was sprawled over the floor. Jake shook his head a small laugh escaping from his mouth. He turned the handle and went out into the hallway. He walked over to Lucas's room and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a sec," Nathan's voice rang back to him.

He waited patiently for a few seconds before Nathan threw open the door. He was wearing only his boxers and his hair was mussed as if he'd been lying on it all day.

"Lucas here?' Jake asked trying to sound neutral.

"Sorry man. He hasn't been back here since the lock-in ended," Nathan replied glancing behind his shoulder for a moment.

Jake narrowed his eyes into slits as they took hold of something on the floor that definitely was not Nathan's or Luke's. He swallowed hard as he heard a feminine yawn emanating from the bed.

"Peyton," he whispered softly.

Nathan's face grew dark and suspicious. He pulled the door fully open to reveal Peyton lying wrapped in his sheets on the bed. She was his, not this random loser's. Peyton looked up and when she noticed Jake in the doorway, her face fell.

"Jake, I'm sorry," she tried to explain but he cut her off.

"We're not together. You and Nathan are. You have nothing to explain to me," he said coldly and turned and walked away.

Nathan glanced after him for a moment before turning back to Peyton. "Jake Jagielski huh? Nice one honey," he muttered sarcastically.

Peyton stared up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

----------------------------

Brooke eased back against the tree loving the sensation of Felix pressed up against her. They had spent the whole day watching movies and flirting shamelessly in the Student Union. But Brooke was done with innocence and courtship. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She had pulled him into the forest-y part of the campus, filled with trees, and there they were now – her back pressed against the trunk of a tree and Felix up against her.

He kissed her neck sucking on it for several moments. Brooke smiled. Two could play this game. She slowly and carefully began to unbutton his shirt making sure each button got equal attention as her fingers caressed his stomach, his chest, and finally resting against the basin of his neck. He pressed harder against her running his fingers along the contours of her shape. She brought him still closer slinking her fingers through his belt loops, while she arched her back against the tree. Finally his lips captured hers as their tongues teased together in a swirl of dominance.

Felix broke it, and sighed in pleasure, "You are driving me crazy girl," he murmured his warm breath against her ear making her tingle.

"Good," Brooke responded breathlessly carefully undoing his jeans button and zipper. Her hands rested on his waist but she didn't pull his pants down.

Felix tickled his fingers over the skin of her stomach lifting them up inch by inch until his hands came to feel the lacy fabric of her bra. He moved his hands to her back and undid it slowly. Brooke smiled and kissed him hard. As they broke for air, she stared into his eyes and then abruptly broke free of his grasp. She turned her head and smiled back at him.

"Wait what?" he asked, the master of flirtation actually confused.

"Always leave them wanting more," Brooke called back. She winked before making her way back to her house.

He stared after her before his face broke into a grin. Looks like Felix had met his match in Brooke Davis.

----------------------------

Lucas walked up to House 200. He had been writing all day in his secret spot near the boathouse. Not even Haley or Jake knew he wrote, and he wanted to keep it that way. He wasn't sure what the response would be, so he kept it a secret and would just go to his spot whenever the urge came over him. Now he was walking to Haley's room so they could go to dinner. The late summer light still hung in the sky although the light breeze had turned a little colder. He hurried into the house as a gust of wind hit against him. When he entered room 6, he saw a dark-haired girl bent low over her suitcase. It was most definitely not Haley, and as the girl turned, his doubt was confirmed. He came face to face with Anna Taggaro.

"Hey," he said a little surprised to see her.

"Come to see Haley?" Anna asked with a smile.

Lucas nodded. "Where is she?"

"Brooke Davis scampered her away a few minutes ago. Big scandal," Anna exaggerated.

Lucas laughed. "Wow."

"And honestly when did they become friends? You're gone for a few days and you come back and the most popular girl in school is now like best friends with your bookworm roommate."

"Haley's great," Lucas said defensively.

"I'm not saying she's not," Anna replied carefully, "But she and Brooke don't really run in the same social circles."

"Well obviously now they do," he said his voice touchy.

"Clearly," Anna responded without any traces of snarkiness.

Lucas stared at her utterly bewildered. She had basically insulted his friend, but he was still completely intrigued by her. She smiled back at his glance.


	8. Which to Bury Us or the Hatchet

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 8: Which to Bury; Us or the Hatchet

Haley scampered quickly back to her room. She was getting a sweatshirt and then going back to head up to dinner with Brooke at the dining hall. As she neared her door, she heard voiced. She peered into the slit the slightly ajar door made, and saw Anna and Lucas standing in the middle of the room. Of course they knew each other, but they had never been close, but the way Lucas was staring at Anna now, worried Haley. It was so intense like she was a drug that he had to get a hold of. It wasn't that Haley liked Lucas. No she was perfectly happy as being friends, and would never even consider being more than that, it was just she was worried. Anna's brother was extremely protective of her not to mention, she doubted Anna had good intentions toward Lucas. She pulled opened the door to reveal her presence.

"Ahem," she said and both Anna and Lucas turned to look at her. Lucas gave her a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes as if he was a little disappointed. Haley narrowed her eyes at the scene.

She didn't dislike Anna, but she didn't feel that she was at all right for her best friend either. "What are you guys doing?" she said sweetly but with an edge to her voice.

Lucas noticing Haley's unease and annoyance quickly stepped closer to her. "I came here to meet you for dinner," he said instead swiftly taking changing the subject.

"Oh well I was about to meet back up with Brooke, so you should join."

"Sure," Lucas said. He looked in Anna's direction, "You coming to dinner?"

"Nope, my parents are taking me and Felix out."

Haley looked away and rolled her eyes. She hated being jealous of the other people in her school for being rich, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. "Then I'll see you later," she said hoping to get Lucas away as quickly as possible.

"See you Anna," Lucas said softly smiling at her.

"Bye," she smiled back.

---------------------------

Nathan stood in front of the door waiting for a crying Peyton to say something. She wrapped her naked body tighter into his sheets, but made no move to say anything. Nathan lifted up his eyebrow impatiently. He wasn't dealing with Peyton's drama now. Especially when she had a whole lot to explain. Peyton blew her nose and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Nate," she began but he cut her off.

"You lied to me," he said flatly. She hung her head defeated. "You said you weren't into him, but you were."

Nathan was visibly upset and his emotions were running high. But he relaxed a little. He had to be in control he wouldn't be weak in front of her. She was going to be the weak one. Nathan folded his arms waiting for her response.

"Yes," she said slowly and carefully making sure she pronounced every letter and sound clearly.

"So go ahead Peyton grovel. Beg me to forgive you," he said looking at her with disdain.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"God you whore," he said laughing bitterly.

"Nathan I didn't do this on purpose. I just fell for him. I can't explain it. It just happened."

"Save it for someone who cares Peyton."

"Nathan please," she protested.

"So what did happen," he continued snidely, "Did you have sex? Or was it just a simple romantic kiss," he added sarcastically.

"I didn't want to hurt you Nathan. It just happened."

"Trust me Peyton, I'm not the one who's going to be hurt by this."

Peyton stared at him quizzically.

"You really screwed this one up Peyt. Two guys and you mess with both of them, and now neither one wants you. So congratu- fucking- lations, for that."

"Why are you being so cruel?" Peyton asked sobbing again.

"Because I can."

"I hate you," Peyton yelled.

"Sure of course you do. Which is why it's a good thing we're done."

Peyton looked at Nathan through a curtain of liquid, and he smiled triumphantly back at her. Grabbing her clothes into a ball, he tossed them into the hallway and pushed her out along with them not caring is she still had his sheets wrapped firmly around her. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He closed his eyes for a second before throwing himself onto the bed.

---------------------------

As Haley and Brooke stood in the line together, with Lucas lagging behind them, they began to whisper about the day.

"So do you like him Tigger?" Haley asked trying out her new nickname for Brooke.

"Well the boy is certainly hot and he can kiss. Mmhmm," Brooke said closing her eyes and smiling at the little mini fantasy playing in her mind.

"Whoa save it for your shower," Haley joked and Brooke busted out laughing.

"So what about you tutor girl? Any boys strike your fancy."

Haley blushed, not because there was someone but more because of the topic in general. "Not really," she said quietly.

"No Lucas or Jake?"

Haley almost snorted. "We're totally just friends."

Brooke smiled conspiratorially. "If that's your story."

"Seriously Brooke," Haley said shaking her head.

" Because they are damn fine too. Such a shame."

"Brooke!" Haley squealed before erupting into giggles.

"What it's the truth?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah well whatever, Lucas seems pretty caught up with Anna anyway."

"And I'm taking you're not happy about it," Brooke expertly guessed.

Haley sighed. "I want him to be happy, but there's just something funny about her, and I don't think they're good for each other."

"Well that's really up to them," Brooke said gently.

"I know," Haley sighed, "I just wish I wasn't so jealous about it."

Brooke nodded understandingly. "Well there's always Mouth," she teased.

Haley shook her head but smiled. "I think he's a little too obsessed with you."

"Aw poor Haley, loses all the guys to the Brooke."

"Rub it in some more, why don't you Brooke," Haley responded rolling her eyes before laughing.

---------------------------

Jake sat silently in his room staring out the window at the gray sky. It described his mood perfectly. He had never felt more hardened and angry, and sad ever before.

There was a sad little knock on the door, and he groaned inwardly. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, even if it was his friends. He stood up clumsily and walked to the door. He turned the handle slowly and stared out into the hallway. In front of him stood Peyton wrapped only in sheets. She tried to smile but her face was too wet with tears for her to look really happy. Jake gaped at her, but opened the door wider for her to come in. She stepped slowly in and closed the door behind her before turning to face him.

"I'm sorry," she said clutching his hand.

Jake looked down but didn't pull away. "I told you, you didn't have to be sorry," he muttered.

"No I do," she said emphatically, "Because you shouldn't have had to see that. And I shouldn't have done it. Especially after I knew I had feelings for you."

Jake looked up at her quickly before looking away and pulling away his hand. "Why are you here Peyton, like this," he said softly gesturing to her appearance.

"Nathan kicked me out before I could get dressed," she explained simply.

"You should change," he said and turned away and closed his eyes slightly to give her privacy."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her and she dropped the sheets. Jake heard them fall on the floor, and with all his might kept his eyes shut from looking at her. She gingerly got dressed putting on one item slowly at a time.

"You can look now," she said softly, and he turned to face her. She was wearing jeans and a zip-up hoodie. She bit her lip as she felt his eyes on her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered unable to stop himself. Peyton nodded her eyes filling with tears again. She took a step closer. He flinched but stayed where he was. She kept coming closer until she collapsed against him. He brought his arms to rest around her body as she sank farther and farther into him.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, I know," he soothed.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know Peyt," he answered truthfully.

She nodded, and slowly removed herself from his grasp. She gave him a small little smile before heading to the door and slipping out.

Jake sank down into his desk chair. "Goodbye," he whispered into the empty room.

---------------------------

After dinner, Haley and Brooke had gone to hang out back at their house. Lucas had disappeared somewhere, and it wasn't till close to 10 that Haley decided to go see him before curfew and lights out. She hurried down to house 102 and zoomed in till she knocked on his door. There was no answer so she knocked louder. Finally a muffled voice called her in. She pushed the door open quickly, but all she saw was a pissed-off looking Nathan lying in his bed, and tons of clothes on the ground. But no Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see Lucas," Haley said immediately on guard.

"Whatever."

Haley sensed something was wrong, and although she really didn't like Nathan, she felt that she should try to help him. "Are you ok?" she asked gently.

Nathan burst out laughing. "Why the fuck, do you care?"

Haley blushed angrily. "I just thought I'd be polite because you seemed upset but clearly that's too humane for you."

Nathan laughed again. But this time for a different reason. Haley was really, actually well kind of sexy, when she was angry, and definitely funny.

But this just infuriated Haley more. "Why are you such a dick? I didn't do anything to you, and you're sitting here laughing at me. What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said and it actually sounded sincere.

Haley relaxed a little but still felt hopelessly uncomfortable in the room. "Yeah well I'll just leave," she said turning.

"Wait," Nathan called, "To answer your question, no I'm not okay."

Haley looked at him a little shocked that he was confiding in her. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "What happened?"

"Peyton and I broke up," Nathan answered staring at the ceiling, "And I was kind of an ass to her."

"No surprise there," Haley said rolling her eyes, "But that sucks."

Nathan looked over at her and laughed. "You really don't like me do you?"

Haley blushed by his forward question. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just…"

"You can be honest," Nathan interrupted, "Everyone else here treats me like a king. It might be nice to hear from someone who doesn't worship me."

Haley hid her smile. "You're an ass and you treat people like shit."

Nathan winced. "Harsh, but I guess I deserved it."

"You're not as bad as I thought," Haley said honestly, surprising herself.

Nathan smiled at her and Haley felt her heart stop if even for a millisecond. "Right back at you James."

---------------------------

Lucas was shooting hoops at the little outdoor court that hardly anyone used. He smiled as he sank one in. It was getting late and curfew was probably soon, but he just focused on his game. He was glad that he didn't have immense pressure on his shoulders like Nathan and could just enjoy the game itself.

"Looking good there," a voice called from behind him. He turned and saw Anna smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey," he said bouncing the ball until he let it go from his hand and it started to roll along the blacktop, and then come to a stop. "How was dinner?"

Anna shrugged, 'The usual."

Lucas nodded. "You excited for school tomorrow?"

"I'm more excited by something else."

Lucas grinned, "Really what?"

"Seeing you right now."

"Yeah that is exciting," he said quietly.

She moved toward him. "I don't know why I haven't really talked to you before."

"Beats me."

"But I'm glad I did," she said and by then she was standing right in front of him.

"Me too."

She smiled and looked up at him before bringing her lips to meet his. Awhile away, someone watched the two of them. And he was pissed beyond belief.


	9. This Is Your Heart Beating Faster

Tree Hill Academy

_I know a lot of people don't like Brooke and Lucas with other people, but please just be patient. There's so much more to the story than that, and it wouldn't be good unless there were obstacles and drama to people getting together. _

Chapter 9: This Is Your Heart Beating Faster

Felix dashed over to where Lucas's lips were connecting with his sister's. He roughly pushed Lucas's shoulder and glared into Lucas's shocked and peeved face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Lucas rubbed his shoulder. "Kissing a girl I like," he responded confused.

"Don't go near my sister," Felix warned seizing Anna and roughly bringing her closer to him.

"Felix, please!"

"Stay out of this Anna."

"Look I don't know what your problem is man. I really like her. I'm not just trying to sleep with her. I would never do that to her."

Anna smiled. "I really like you too," she murmured. Lucas grinned back at her.

"Save it. Leave her the hell alone."

"Felix, what the hell is wrong with you?" Anna cried.

"You're not getting a reputation here. You don't want what happened over the summer, do you?" Anna blushed bright red and looked down. "I didn't think so," he finished triumphantly.

Lucas looked from face to face. "What the hell's going on?"

"Forget it," Anna said quickly, "Just please forget it Lucas," she begged earnestly.

"No Anna, I don't want to forget it."

"Stop," she pleaded almost in tears. "I have to go." She ran away quickly into the darkness. Felix smirked at Lucas before following her. Lucas stared after them worried and mystified about what had just happened.

--------------------

Peyton lay curled up in a ball in her bed. She was still in her clothes before, because in some twisted way she wished that what had happened with Jake before could just have a do-over. She knew she deserved everything that had happened. She had played with both Nathan and Jake's feelings; screwing up her first real relationship with someone she had cared about, and with the guy that she just felt such a strong connection to. And now she was just left alone, and the first week of school wasn't even over. She laughed bitterly but a tidal wave of tears forced her to close her mouth. She wished she had never met Jake, so then everything with Nathan would have just stayed exactly the way it was. At the same time, she couldn't imagine a day without seeing Jake, and hearing him talk and smiling at him. She sighed and closed her eyes willing sleep to come as thoughts swirled through her mind.

Suddenly the room's light turned on and a door slammed. Peyton rolled over and opened one of her eyes to see Brooke putting down her purse. As always, Brooke looked meticulously dressed and her make-up was done to perfection, even though it was 10:30 at night.

"Oh my God, Rachel is such a slut. She was just telling me about how she already hooked up with like 5 new people. And I mean I will admit that some of the freshmen were cute, but hello, they're freshmen!"

Peyton mumbled in response, and Brooke looked over at her quizzically. "Are you ok?"

Peyton lifted up her face, and Brooke stared horrified at the tears painted on her cheeks and her smudged make-up. Brooke immediately rushed over and sat at the corner of her bed. "Honey what's wrong?"

Peyton sniffled. "Nathan and I broke up."

"Oh," Brooke said trying to be sympathetic, but she was happy. She knew they were no good for each other.

"Don't bother being upset," Peyton said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said feeling bad. She should be focusing on how Peyton felt right now. Not how she was happy they had finally broken up.

"Whatever, that's not the worst part."

"Well, what then?"

"Jake caught us together."

"So?" Brooke asked not really comprehending why this was important.

"Because I kissed him at the lock-in," Peyton groaned and rolled over, her face pressing into her pillow.

"What the hell Peyton? I have no idea what's going on with your life this week. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just I don't know," she sighed tearing up again, "And now, Jake can't forgive me and Nathan was pissed off. And I just feel like such a bitch."

"Oh, honey. It's going to be ok. If you really want him, he'll forgive you."

"I do. I realize that now, but it's too late."

"No," Brooke reassured her, "It's not. He'll forgive you. He'll come around."

"I don't think so," Peyton said gloomily. She stared at Brooke with her sad eyes, and Brooke's heart almost broke. She wanted Peyton to be happy. She had gone through so much. She had to talk to Jake. Peyton needed someone like him in her life, and Brooke was going to get it no matter what.

--------------------

The next day marked the first day of school. Nathan basically slept through his morning classes not paying any attention. Finally when noon rolled around, he managed to inject some energy into his face and body and walked briskly over to the dining hall. Smiles from girls and high fives from the guys slowed him down. But he didn't mind, all part of being the big man on campus. He shot his to-die-for grin at the girls and exchanged a few words with some of the guys. So far no one had mentioned the break-up, which he was thankful for. He knew that Haley wouldn't spill, and whoever Peyton told would be too busy trying to take care of her to go around spreading gossip.

He made his way into the dining hall and walked over to the line. People just moved out of his way until he was up at front. He grabbed his food and made it over to his usual table, where Tim was sitting with a few of the guys.

"Man, how's it going?" Tim asked.

Nathan smiled. "It's all good."

Tim began to talk and drone on but Nathan zoned out. He noticed Haley looking at him. She smiled. He smiled back before he caught Tim's eyes on him. He quickly looked away and saw her face fall before setting her mouth in a straight line and concentrating on getting her food. Nathan felt a little bad. Haley had actually been really cool last night, and he felt bad for insulting her before. But that didn't mean they could be friends. It just wouldn't work.

"Man, do you like tutor girl over there?" Tim asked shocked.

"Are you kidding," Nathan smirked, "I'd rather bang Mrs. Katz than her," he said referring to the stuffy old librarian.

The table burst out laughing and Nathan was glad he had deflated whatever Tim might have seen. Yet he felt guilty. Haley was actually really sweet and smart, and these people didn't know her at all. Guaranteed he had acted like that just the day before, but he couldn't help hating this whole social system for just that split second, which was funny, because he had never cared before.

A scent of feminine perfume wafted under his nose breaking his attention away from his thoughts. He turned and saw Rachel smiling at him wearing an extremely tight shirt. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Can we talk somewhere," she asked breathily resting her hand on his arm and moved in closer, "Alone."

The guys waited anxiously for Nathan's response. He nodded and got up trying to ignore everyone's eyes on him. He heard the catcalls coming from his table as he walked with Rachel to one of the meeting rooms adjoined to the dining hall.

"So what's up?" he asked sliding himself onto one of the conference tables.

Rachel came close till she was standing between his marginally open legs. "Well," she said coyly, "I heard about you and Peyton."

"Oh yeah," Nathan grinned.

"So do you want to hang out tonight? In my room. Alone."

Nathan was really tempted to say yes. Rachel was hot as hell. But something was stopping him. In the first place, he had just broken up with Peyton and he was over her but he didn't want to rush into this. Not to mention Haley's face just kept coming back to him.

"Maybe some other time," he smirked extracting his body from around her and walking away.

--------------------

Later after school, Jake and Lucas were holed up in Lucas's room attempting to do the little homework they had been assigned for tomorrow. Aggravated, Jake sighed and threw his pencil across the room.

"Seriously, who gives homework on the first day?"

Lucas grinned. "It's just some dumb assignment, Jake. Nothing to stress over. See I'm almost done."

"Yeah well you're the writer," Jake grumbled.

"Why do I get the sense that this homework isn't what's really bothering you?"

"How'd you guess?" he asked sarcastically.

"It wasn't that hard 'Mr. complain about everything today.' You kind of gave yourself away."

"Whatever."

"So what happened with Peyton?"

Jake gave a small laugh. "I don't know. Silly me – I just expected that she'd break up with Nathan and we could be together. But of course I found them together. Well, after that they did break up, but whatever."

Lucas winced. "That sucks man. What'd she say?"

Jake looked away remembering what had happened the evening before turning his face back towards Lucas. "She was sorry. And she wants us to be together. I wanted to forgive her, but I'm sure it's all just bullshit."

"Man that girl has issues."

"Tell me about it," Jake sighed. "So anyways, what's eating you. You haven't exactly been Mr. Peppy yourself."

Lucas grinned. "Yeah well let's just say I like this girl but now it's all fucked up."

"Oh and who might this be?"

"Anna."

"Dude, doesn't her brother keep her on like a leash."

"Tell me about it," Lucas sighed.

"So there's the problem."

"Yeah unfortunately. And she just ran off so I have no idea what's going on."

"Why don't you just go talk to her? At least she didn't do something hurtful like sleep with the guy who treats her like shit after someone else wanted to be with her," Jake said bitterly.

"I'm sorry man," Lucas said feeling bad. "But you're right. I think I will."

--------------------

It was about 5 o'clock when Jake left and made his way back to his room. Lucas was going up to talk to Anna and find out what was going on. Jake just wanted to go into his room and take out his guitar and play himself to sleep. Let the soft melody drift him away from all of the drama. He hoped to God that Tim wouldn't be in the room, so he could just be alone. He pushed open the door and pulled off his polo shirt – it was school dress code that the boys wear collared shirts – left standing there in a wife-beater. He glanced up and sitting primly on his bed was Brooke Davis.

"Oh God, this has got to be a joke," he said and began to laugh.

"Negative," she said uncrossing her legs.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" Jake said wearily, "And if it's to make me one more name to add to your list of conquests then you can forget it."

Brooke ignored the jibe simply focused on her mission. "Puhlease. The only person who keeps a list is Rachel or possibly Nathan."

Jake's eyes lighted with fire when Nathan's name was mentioned but they quickly dimmed. "Whatever," he shrugged apathetically.

"Don't be an idiot Jake," Brooke said softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Peyton," she said simply.

"What, does she send you to fight her battles now? She can't do it herself."

"Stop it Jake," Brooke said rising frustrated, "She made a mistake. We all do. She isn't perfect you know."

"It was a pretty big mistake."

"Jake, she was scared. No one has ever cared about her like you have. And you've only really known her for 3 days. Nathan never did."

"She made her choice," Jake said his face set in stone and turning away from Brooke.

"So unmake it for her," she prodded. "All you have to do is forgive her. She wants to be with you."

'It's not that easy!" he yelled frustrated.

Brooke grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "It is. Just realize that she needs you. And that you want to be with her. You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't really like her."

"So what can I do now? She hurt me Brooke. How do I know I'm what she really wants?"

"Well you're never going to know unless you give her a chance."

"Whatever, Brooke. I'm tired. I don't want to deal with this now."

Brooke nodded. "Think about what I said. For Peyton and for you."

She got up and in a moment was out the door. Jake stared after her before sinking onto the bed. He really wanted to get over Peyton, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. And the more he thought about it, the more his heart told him to listen to Brooke. Too bad his brain wasn't cooperating.


	10. Take Me Back Tonight

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 10: Take Me Back Tonight

Lucas walked up hurriedly to House 200 hoping to catch Anna in her room, before she went to dinner. He pulled open the door and walked quickly to the already familiar room number six. He knocked loudly twice before Haley opened the door with an annoyed look on her face. It promptly got softer as she saw Lucas.

"Hey," she smiled excitedly, "How was your day?"

Lucas gave a tight smile back. "It was ok," he managed to mumble out. He stood rigidly in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, "Come sit down. We can talk and then go to dinner."

Lucas sighed. She looked so happy to see him, and he knew they hadn't really talked much since the first day back. But all his mind could focus on was Anna. And how he had to talk to her and find out what was going on. "I actually came to see Anna," he said slowly.

Haley's face darkened like a cloud, and tears threatened to run down her face like rain. "Oh well she's not here," Haley said coldly.

Lucas sighed. "Don't be like that Haley."

"Like what?" she asked defensively. "Here I just assumed that my best friend who I haven't really gotten to hang out with so far wanted to talk to me. But of course he comes here to hang out with my roommate, and when she's not here, he's not even decent enough to pretend that he wants to see me."

Lucas looked away. "Yeah well it's not like you haven't made other friends. You've been hanging out with Brooke a lot," he spat.

Haley glared at him angrily. "Don't you dare put this on me, Lucas Scott. Don't you dare."

"Look I'm sorry Haley. Let's just forget it."

"Yeah whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Hales, come on, what's going on with you?" Lucas asked sensing she was upset about something else.

"You want to know the truth? I don't like you and Anna together. I don't trust her and I don't think you're good together."

Hearing Haley rag on Anna after the episode with Felix last night broke Lucas's nerves in two, and he turned on her heatedly. "Well to be honest Hales, I don't really care what you think about Anna. Who I like really isn't your concern. And I'm getting enough from everybody else about it, so I don't really need it from you."

Haley narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"No, I'm not talking to you about it. You obviously don't care, and don't want us together. So save your little concerned act bullshit Haley."

"At least I'm honest! I thought friends could tell each other their opinions. So save your B.S about me not caring about you. Because I wouldn't say anything if I didn't. "

"Whatever Haley. I don't want to hear this. You know what, I'll just see you around," he said frustrated.

"No, you won't see me. Because the next time you do, I won't talk to you." She turned her back and sat down at her desk not once glancing back at him.

"Fine thanks a lot Hales," Lucas muttered sarcastically and turned away from the room.

--------------------

Lucas banged into his room feeling extremely frustrated. He and Haley had never fought like that. Everything just seemed to be so fucked up this year, and they weren't even through a week. Lucas groaned audibly and threw himself onto his bed muttering under his breath. Nathan turned from his desk, where he appeared to be actually working. That thought flew out of Lucas's head in an instant. After all it was Nathan.

"Rough day?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

Lucas gave him a look back. "How'd you guess," he said sarcastically.

Nathan sighed. "So what happened?"

"Oh well, I might as well tell you since you'll take my side."

Nathan laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because it's about Haley, who you hate."

Nathan nodded halfheartedly, but still not bothering to correct Lucas about how last night she had randomly showed up and he had actually thought she was kind of cool.

"She and I got into a fight."

"Are you shitting me? You and Haley are like best friend heaven."

"Well clearly not. Since she doesn't approve of the girl I like, which would be Anna."

"Dude, aren't they roommates."

"Yes," Lucas said bowing his head.

"That's hilarious," Nathan said laughing.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Lucas muttered sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

Suddenly an idea dawned on Nathan, which sobered him up summarily. He immediately stopped laughing. "Do you, do you think Haley likes you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not at all," Lucas snorted, "Why?"

"No reason," Nathan said diffusing the idea. He didn't know why, but he felt himself turning green with envy at the thought. What if Haley did like Lucas? His stomach churned thinking about it. He tried to wash it from his mind but the idea didn't seem to disappear.

"Nate, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said shaking quickly before turning back to Lucas with his classic smirk. But somehow he knew it didn't quite feel right.

--------------------

Friday had finally arrived and with it the weekend and the end of the first week back. Brooke and Haley sat together outside on one of the benches under a shady tree. It was so strange to think that it only 5 days, they had practically become close friends. Brooke knew that some people thought it was weird that she associated with the smart girl who tutored people to make money, since she didn't have and unlimited credit card like most of the others on campus. But she didn't care. She liked Haley and that was that. The same went for Haley. She could remember loathing Brooke David before, but now she couldn't quite understand why.

Haley sighed as she turned the page of the book she was reading. Brooke looked up from the fashion magazine she was pawing through and raised her eyebrows at Haley. "Spill," she said dramatically.

"I got into a fight with Lucas about Anna last night," Haley said scrunching up her nose distastefully.

"Ooh yeah. Never a good idea to lecture the best friend about the person they like. I learned that the hard way with Peyton and Nathan."

"A little bit of warning would have been nice."

Brooke giggled. "Sorry tutor girl."

"At least I don't have to worry about who Jake likes," she mumbled, having already been informed by Brooke about the Jeyton situation, as she called it.

"This is true."

Before Haley could answer, the girls were interrupted by the arrival of Felix. He was wearing only a wife- beater and jeans, because of the late summer heat, and Brooke licked her lips as he came closer.

"Sorry to bother you girls, but Brooke can we talk?"

"Sure," she smiled coyly, "I'll be right back tutor girl."

"Take your time, Tigger," Haley trilled knowingly.

Felix led Brooke to one of the sides of her house and put his arm out on the structure a millimeter away from where her body was leaning. "So," he smirked and leaned in as if to kiss her.

Brooke brought a finger to his lips and grinned up at him. "Hold on their boytoy," she said huskily, "I think we need to set some terms."

Felix smiled knowingly. "Whatever you want baby."

Brooke's lips curled up. "Well I'm thinking friends with benefits."

"I could go for that," Felix said licking his lips.

"But I designate the times."

Felix groaned, "Are you serious?'"

"As a heart attack. Take it or leave it."

Felix looked down at the gorgeous girl in front of him. Her chocolate hair was parted and her green eyes flashed seductively up at him. "I say yes," he murmured against her ear.

"I was hoping you would."

"So can I kiss you now?" he asked impatiently.

"You better."

--------------------

Nathan sat in Tim's room waiting for his friend to pick an outfit that would "impress the ladies" even though Nathan knew that whatever Tim wore, it would do no such thing. As it was Friday night, there was a party in the student union. Typically, the administration had no idea that it would coincidentally be occurring at the same time as their planned one to celebrate being back for the hundredth time.

"So Nate man, now that you cut the leash with Peyton, which hottie you moving onto next?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Why, are you into someone?"

"Please, all the girls love the Tim."

Nathan snorted. "Yeah maybe in a parallel universe."

Tim passed over the insult without a second thought. Probably because he didn't understand it. "Dude what are you wearing?"

"This," Nathan said gesturing to his clothes.

Tim looked it over with intense scrutiny. "Are you sure?"

"Don't be such a girl. I look fine."

"Ok man, but come on. Tell me who are you getting with now? Is it Rachel? Cuz man she is totally smoking. And Brooke too, man."

Nathan blanched. "I'm not going to hook up with my ex-girlfriend's best friend two days after we broke up."

"Whatever man. Rachel's still available."

"Rachel's a slut," Nathan said casting her off.

"Yeah but didn't you guys do the dirty deed freshmen year?"

"Ok first off, who says that? And second, yeah so I already know what she's like." Nathan grimaced remembering that random night. He should never have gone near her. After that she had some dumb cockamamie idea that he wanted to be with her. As if.

"So who then?" Tim prodded eagerly.

"I don't know," Nathan replied frustrated. No one really appealed to him anymore. They all seemed so whorish and vapid, and he didn't want anything to do with them. And for that he could most certainly blame Haley James.

--------------------

Lucas walked around the party in a trance feeling alone and friendless. Jake had bailed not feeling up to it. Nathan was busy drinking and flirting. And then there was Haley. He saw her and wished he could talk to her, but she seemed to be having a good time talking to Brooke, Mouth and Felix. Well if she wanted to cavort with the enemy then that was just fine with Lucas. He knew she didn't really know what Felix had done, but he let the figment percolate in his mind. His thoughts were disrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Anna in front of him biting her lip nervously.

"Hey," he said smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"I'm so glad to see you. I really wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry about what happened with your brother, but I really do like you."

"I know and because of that, I have to ask a favor."

"Anything."

Anna smiled sadly but it dimmed quickly. "Leave me alone."

"What?" Lucas asked confused and hurt.

"If you really like me, you'll let me be. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." She turned and quickly disappeared leaving with a desolate boy behind her.

--------------------

Peyton lay on her bed staring up at her ceiling and the shadows that were etched across. She had begged out of the party and for once Brooke didn't try to convince her. She just wanted to be alone, and not have to deal with all the prying eyes, since the break-up was clearly public. More importantly, she knew Jake wouldn't be there, so there was no point. He was too busy avoiding her. She sighed and closed her eyes and pictured the night of the lock-in. She smiled at how caring he had been and then the kiss. It had been amazing. Like there was only a few seconds left to live. Her thoughts roamed over the few times they had shared. There weren't many but they all either made her smile, and of course the last one made her cry. Peyton was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and close softly. She slowly opened her eyes, after awhile, blinking away the tears. And then she saw him. Almost as if she had conjured him up by just remembering him.

"Hey," she said softly surprised.

"Hey yourself," he smiled swiftly moving closer to her bedside.

"What are you doing here?" she found herself asking even though there was no where else she wanted him to be.

"I missed you," he said simply.

"I missed you too Jake," she said the tears falling now. "Look I know what I did was unforgivable, but"

"Shh," he interrupted taking her hand in his as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I forgive you."

"But how?"

"Well a little birdie told me that all I had to do was unmake your decision for you. So here I am."

"Does the bird happen to be named Brooke?"

Jake shrugged a mischievous glance in his eyes. "Who cares who it was as long as it worked?"

"Did it?" Peyton asked bracing herself for his answer.

"Yes," he replied tenderly and kissed her hand, before slowly moving his face to hers and pressing their lips together. First it was slow and tender but it quickly turned passionate and heated. Jake pulled away when breathing became an issue. "I want to be with you Peyton."

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," she said tears filling her eyes again. Jake brushed them away and smiled at her before pulling her towards him and kissing her again.


	11. Tomorrow We May Just Feel The Same

Tree Hill Academy 

Chapter 11: Tomorrow We May Just Feel the Same

_I'm in love with the world_

_Through the eyes of a girl_

_Who's still around the morning after_

Jake tightened his grip around Peyton as they lay together on her bed. She wore only a tank top and loose shirts, while he was shirtless. He glanced at the clock and the red lights blinked back at him that it was about four in the morning. He had no idea where Brooke was, but he didn't care. If it meant he got to spend all night holding Peyton, he wasn't complaining. She squirmed under his grasp and rolled over so her stomach was partially pressed against his.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear.

Her face broke into a smile and she placed her hands on his chest. "Hi."

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No," she smiled again and brought her lips up to kiss him.

He twirled her girls with his finger and smiled up at her when she pulled away. "It's late," he murmured.

"Actually early," she joked.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be. I don't want to rush this. I've never felt anything close to it before."

"So you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Nope," she said shaking her head slightly, "You're Jake Jagielski, my boyfriend."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "One of these days…" he let his words trail off.

"I look forward to it," she murmured nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder blade.

"I really like you Peyt."

"I really like you too. And I love when you call me that."

"Good thing too, because I was planning on continuing."

Peyton yawned and Jake brought his arms around her once again. "Back to sleep?" he asked grinning softly.

"Yeah," she said dreamily.

He nodded and kissed her temple before they drifted away together into a peaceful harmony of quiet slumber.

--------------------

Felix toppled onto his bed alongside Brooke. He immediately started kissing her as she struggled to pull his shirt off. Finally managing to tug it off, Brooke smiled and began to kiss his stomach lightly, teasing him the best way she knew how.

"Did you lock the door?" she asked breathlessly, even though it was the middle of the night and Felix had his own room. She wasn't taking any chances with getting caught.

"Yeah," he said hurriedly attacking her earlobe with his mouth.

Brooke smiled and eased back onto the bed letting Felix's hands roam all over her. Let him think he had control for a minute, she thought deviously.

"God you are so hot," he murmured as he eased her shirt off her.

"Glad you think so," she mumbled before rolling on top of him. Felix looked at her surprised. She found her way to his jeans zipper and tickled her fingers against it until it was completely undone. She then discarded his pants to a heap on the floor.

"Damn you're forward," he said as she straddled him.

"What you don't like it?" Brooke asked coyly.

"I like it plenty," he said seizing her roughly and swiftly placing her under him once again.

Brooke squealed with delight, and Felix smiled before wiggling her out of her skirt.

"This was a great plan you had," he murmured as he sucked in every inch of skin on her neck.

Brooke moaned as the desire coursed through her, but she remained in control. She wasn't in love with him. This was just a hook-up and there was no way he was getting the better of her. "Yeah just remember our deal," she whispered.

"Oh I remember."

--------------------

_Situations get fucked up and turned around sooner or later  
And I could be another fool or an exception to the rule_

Nathan yawned and buried his face in his pillow as the early morning light shone through the windows. He tried earnestly to fall back asleep but the knocking sound didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming asshole," he mumbled as he stood up to answer the door. He opened it and laid his face against the wood. Haley brown eyes stared back at him.

"Thanks for calling me an asshole," she said shooting him a look. Nathan simply grinned in response. He pulled the door open wider revealing his half naked body. Haley took a step back and her eyes seemed to bug out at the seemingly perfect muscles in front of her. Nathan smirked at his desired effect. All girls were the same.

"Did you want something?" he asked still smiling.

"No," she replied dazed before shaking her head violently and snapping out of her reverie. "Actually yes, I wanted to see Lucas."

"Yeah I heard you guys had a fight."

"He told you?"

"Yeah why wouldn't he?"

"Whatever," she murmured and stared at the hazardous room.

"Isn't it a bit strange? You coming here to see Lucas, and always running into me. Some people might call it fate."

"Or maybe just unluckiness," Haley shot back.

"Don't be like that James. I thought we got over this hatred."

"It is not my fault you treated me like shit the moment when everyone else is around."

"Oh please. I smiled at you and then got back to my lunch. Tell me what the crime was."

Haley huffed and looked away.

"See you don't have an answer," Nathan smiled cockily.

"Whatever."

"Wow, what a retort. Especially coming from the illustrious Haley James."

Haley turned to him angrily. "That's a big word for you. Did you accidentally do your English homework?" she asked caustically.

"See, now here's the side of you I like. Who needs friendship when I have blind hatred?"

"Are you always such an ass?"

"Are you always so uptight?"

"Maybe," Haley murmured looking away.

"Oh come on Haley, I was kidding," Nathan said moving closer to her sensing she was upset.

"It's nothing," she muttered moving away from him. "I guess I'm just upset over things with Lucas."

"You don't like him do you?" Nathan asked bracing himself for her to answer yes, and even worse to feel upset about it.

"No I don't. God people can just be friends without romantic entanglements."

"Like you and me?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrow trying to gauge her feelings.

Haley blushed deeply. "I don't like to think of us as friends. More like people who like to banter."

Nathan shrugged. "Sounds like friends to me." He shot her one more smirk before climbing back into bed and falling back to sleep.

--------------------

Lucas had fallen asleep at his secret spot near the lake and when he woke up he was freezing, even though it had risen to 75 degrees. He bunched up his arms and stood up brushing stray dust and dirt off his clothes. All he remembered was leaving the party after Anna had brushed him off. He didn't even try to recall what she had said since it seemed displayed prominently in front of his face in the open air. He shivered slightly before walking up the small hill to his house, hoping that his houseparent, who coincidentally was his coach, hadn't noticed he hadn't slept in his bed. He sighed as he pulled open the door, and instead of going to his room, he skipped the few steps over to Jake's door, so they could sulk together.

But instead of finding a moody Jake, which is what he'd been seeing for the past few days, Jake was smiling as he and another pair of long legs rested on his bed. He heard the feminine giggle emanate in the room and he coughed to make his presence known. Jake turned his head and grinned up at Lucas.

"Hey man," he said as Peyton shifted over and also smiled at Lucas, "You know Peyton, my girlfriend." Peyton smiled even wider and pulled Jake into a lingering kiss.

"Well if I didn't, I know now," Lucas said disgustedly but cracked a smile.

Jake laughed. "So what's up?

Lucas looked around uncomfortably and Peyton got the message and stood up. "You know I think I'll go do some stuff. Jake, I'll find you later." She gave him a peck on the lips before grabbing her leather jacket and whizzing out the door. "Bye guys," she called out after her.

"Well I'm glad things worked out with you," Lucas said sighing and replacing Peyton's spot on the bed.

"I take it not with you."

"Anna told me to leave her alone."

"That sucks. Are you going to do it?"

"I want to respect her wishes. I don't know what poison her brother injected into her brain about me, but it seems to be working."

"Don't brood so much Luke," Jake laughed.

"Right. Coming from the guy who was mooning over my brother's girlfriend for a week, before finally coming to his senses and talking to her."

"My girlfriend now," Jake corrected.

"Yeah yeah," Lucas mumbled as he lay down on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Does this bad mood also possibly have something to do with a certain girl named Haley James?"

"I don't like Haley as I think I've made clear."

Jake laughed heartily. "Dude, we've been best friends for 2 years, I think I'd know if you did. All I'm saying is maybe this fight is getting to you."

"She's the one who didn't support me at all, after everything with Felix."

"Ok first of all, she didn't know anything about that since you didn't tell her. And second, wasn't she just proved a teensy bit right. Anna did really hurt you, as you can see."

"Yeah but Haley didn't have to be such a bitch about it. Plus she clearly doesn't want to talk to me. She said so herself. And I quote 'The next time I see you, I won't talk to you'"

Jake winced. "Damn that's harsh."

"And totally undeserving."

Jake smiled. "What," Lucas asked grumpily.

"Well maybe a little deserving."

"Oh shove it Jake," Lucas said but with a smile on his face.

"Only speaking the truth Luke. Only speaking the truth."

--------------------

Brooke covertly glanced out of Felix's doorway. Unfortunately for her, his room was in the back of the hallway meaning she hand a long trek to get out of the house without being caught. There was co-ed visitation for upperclassmen so she wasn't worried about that, especially since she could flirt her way out of any situation. No, the real reason was she didn't want the horny boys in the house to know about her and Felix's situation. Normally she was totally open, but right now she didn't feel like sharing this whole friend with benefit thing. It was new, and she knew how fast the rumor mill could get started at the school. She turned her head back and grinned slyly at Felix.

"All clear," she whispered to him, "I'm out."

"So soon?" he smirked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving now. Thanks, bye."

"It was lovely snookums," Felix called after her, and Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she walked out the door. Almost as soon as she was fully removed from the room the bathroom door opened and out walked Mouth.

"Hey Brooke," he said shyly but excited to see her.

"Hi," Brooke smiled flirtatiously. She was afraid of being found out but Mouth was so infatuated with her that she could probably get away with murder as he'd cover for her.

"What brings you here on a Saturday morning?"

Brooke smiled. "Just looking for you friend."

"Oh wow, do you wanna maybe hang out?"

Brooke laughed and appraised him. She didn't have anything else planned and she wasn't really in the mood to sit with morose and brooding Peyton all day. Not to mention Haley who was still upset about the whole Lucas thing. Unless Peyton and Jake had finally talked, in which case Brooke reasoned they would probably be making out somewhere. A devilish grin spread over her face.

"Is that a yes?" he asked a bit uncertainly.

"That's a hell yes."

Mouth's face turned upward. "Great, so what do you want to do?"

"We'll think of something," Brooke smiled naughtily and dragged him off.


	12. Investigation To Be Done

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 12: Investigation to Be Done

As tends to happen at any school, especially boarding, when the students are in such close quarters, the news about Peyton and Jake was all over school by Monday. Nathan tried to ignore the buzz. After all he was over Peyton, and he really didn't care what she did. And if Jake made her happy, then good for her. Both Haley and Lucas were happy for their best friend, but couldn't help feeling that they wished they had something or more specifically someone too. Brooke likewise was happy for Peyton and Jake. She was glad that Peyton had found someone who really cared about her, and wasn't like Nathan. But nobody was more ecstatic than Jake and Peyton themselves.

--------------------

"P. Sawyer, I cannot believe you still haven't given me the deets about you and Jake's hook-up!" Brooke exclaimed Monday at lunch, as she and Haley grabbed seats at Peyton's table.

Peyton beamed back up at them. "Well you talked to him, and as he likes to say, he came to his senses."

"Yes, two points for Brooke," she shouted out.

"Modest, much?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Jealous much?" Brooke quipped back.

Haley smiled and shook her head. "I'm really glad for you Peyton. I've never seen Jake so happy. Not even when he met me," she added teasingly.

"Thanks Haley," Peyton replied sincerely.

"Ok well now that Peyton has the boyfriend of her dreams, and I have a hot little Latino friend with benefits, it's time to focus on tutor girl's love life."

"Little?" Peyton asked with a sly smile on her face.

"God you have such a dirty mind," Haley said shaking her head disgustedly.

"Aww. She learned from the best," Brooke cooed.

"Gag me. Someone please. Just kill me," Haley replied banging her head against the table.

Brooke and Peyton burst into a fit of giggles. "Come on Haley, we all know you're just upset over Lucas. So could you go talk to him already?" Brooke prodded gently.

"I will when I'm ready," she replied stubbornly.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged worried glances. "Seriously Haley, he's really hurting. Something definitely happened with Anna, and this fight with you on top of it can't be good."

"This isn't my fault guys. Lucas said he didn't care about my opinions. How can I be friends with someone who won't even listen to me and value what I have to say?"

"I know it's hard Haley. But you guys obviously both had some pent up aggression that you needed to get out. And now that it's out, you can move past it. Peyton and I have fights all the time, but we work it out," Brooke advised.

"Yeah and Jake really feels in a tough place. He doesn't want to get in the middle of you. He loves both of you," Peyton added.

"Yeah like I feel so sorry for Jake. He should just mind his own business," Haley muttered before realizing how harsh she sounded. "I'm sorry guys; I know you're just trying to help."

"It's cool tutor girl. We know how stressed you are. But just go talk to him."

Haley nodded up at Brooke. "Ok."

--------------------

After dropping her things off in her room, Haley gathered her thoughts and made her way down to the Scott brother's room. She would just apologize, and hopefully Lucas would forgive her, because she really wanted her friend back. This had probably been the longest time they hadn't been speaking. She reminisced about their friendship the whole walk down, and suddenly found herself in front of the door. She knocked slowly on the door, before it was pulled open to reveal Nathan. His face turned into a smirk at the sight of her.

"You just keep coming back for more. Can't resist the Scott charm can you?"

"As if," Haley replied annoyed not bothering to hide her blatant eye roll from him.

"Oh I know you missed me," Nathan responded cockily.

"In your dreams Scott," Haley retaliated before peering her head into the room. "Is Lucas here?"

"Came to grovel?" Nathan asked still smirking.

Haley glared back at him and pushed the door open. Lucas turned and visibly blanched when he saw her in the doorway.

Nathan shifted awkwardly sensing the tension in the room. "As much fun as this has been I think I'm going to bounce. Catch you later Luke."

Lucas grunted some sort of response before turning his head coldly back to his laptop. Nathan shook his head and turned to leave. Just before he did, he caught Haley's hand and gave it a small squeeze along with a smile. Haley stared quizzically back at him, yet still touched by the seemingly heartfelt gesture. Nathan just shrugged with a coy smile on his lips. As soon as the door slammed, Haley sat down primly on Lucas's bed.

"Luke, can we talk?" she asked earnestly.

Lucas kept his eyes glued to the screen and ignored her.

"Please," she begged trying again.

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned to face her. His expression read that she had about 60 seconds to get him to care.

She sighed in relief. "Look I'm sorry about Friday night. I should have been more supportive about you and Anna instead of criticizing you immediately without hearing your side of the story."

"Is that it?" he asked coldly.

Haley shivered knowing how angry he was. "No, it's not," she replied forcefully. "I've been beating myself up over this ever since, and I miss you. So can we please just be friends again."

Lucas smiled in spite of himself. "I'm sorry too," he said caving a little.

"For?" Haley prodded.

Lucas shook his head but continued to smile. "For not listening to or caring about what you had to say. And also accusing you of being a bad friend."

"See that wasn't so hard," Haley joked.

Lucas grinned and lifted his arms. Haley quickly rushed over and snuggled into them. "I missed you loser.

"I missed you too buddy," he replied giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"So are you ok?" Haley asked as she settled back down onto the bed, this time with Lucas facing her on the swivel chair, "Peyton said you were going through some stuff."

"Just what I wouldn't tell you about. Felix threatened me, and then Anna basically told me to stay away from her."

"God Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Hales. I should've listened to you instead of jumping down your throat. Especially considering you had nothing to do with Felix."

"It's so weird. I know he's protective, but he's never been so aggressive. Well, except when it comes to sex."

Lucas smirked. "Yeah I hear, he and Brooke have some sort of relationship."

"Haha, she's going to be so mad when she finds out that other people know."

Lucas laughed. "Hey Hales, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said before. I'm glad you're making other friends."

"Thanks Luke," Haley smiled touched, "But you'll always be my best friend. No matter what."

--------------------

After Nathan left his room, he headed towards the gym to practice for the upcoming season. His dad had been on his case to stay in shape, and although basketball was possibly the farthest thing from his mind, he knew that the consequences of not listening to his dad. When he got to the athletic center, he quickly changed and then made his way into the massive gym filled with banners from past victories. He shot around for a few minutes alone in the cavernous room before he heard a set of double doors open. He turned and saw Brooke Davis looking very official with a clipboard, and pen holding up the messy bun in her hair.

"Scouting for hot guys, Davis?" he asked shooting her his signature smirk.

Brooke shot Nathan a sarcastic smile. "Ha Ha Nate. No I'm just doing recon work for the squad."

Nathan laughed. "It was the same gym last year, Brooke."

"Yeah well I want to shake things up."

Nathan shrugged as if to say cheerleading was beyond him. "So I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"I know," Brooke replied her eyes scanning the gym.

"Anything new?"

"You mean besides you treating Peyton like an ass?" Brooke said nastily, but with a smile on her face.

"Oh that's harsh Davis. The girl cheats on me and I'm the asshole."

"Please tell me you're not still obsessed over that," Brooke replied sounding bored.

"Are you shitting me? You had it right. Peyton and I were just drama and sex. I'm over it. Hope she's happy with Jagielski."

Brooke shook her head and laughed. "Are you over it because you've moved onto Rachel?"

Nathan grimaced. "She's a slut. And you're one to talk, Ms. I'm boning Felix Taggaro."

"How'd you hear about that?" Brooke asked angrily.

"I live in his house Brooke, and I've been sneaking girls into my room for as long as I can remember. It wasn't that hard to figure it out."

"Oh well don't go spreading it around," Brooke said shaking it off.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Nathan replied slyly. He glanced at Brooke for a few moments. He really wanted to ask about Haley, and find out if she liked anyone. For some reason, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was the only girl who really challenged him and he had to admit he loved it. Not to mention she was just so beautiful without even really trying. _Whoa wait, did I just say she was beautiful_, he asked himself scared. Quickly shaking the idea out of his head, he returned his eyes back to Brooke's face.

"You're friends with Haley, right?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just Lucas told me they got into a fight and I was just worried. They seemed like really good friends."

"You, Nathan Scott worried about some random girl who you claim to hate." Brooke snorted.

"I don't hate her," he said quickly, "We just banter that's all."

"If that's your story," Brooke winked.

"Whatever," Nathan said trying to get his anger in check, "Just how is she doing?"

"She's ok. I told her to talk to Lucas today."

"Oh yeah that's good. You don't think she's into him, do you? Like is that why she was so upset?"

Brooke snorted. "Ok first of all, you sound like a girl hunting for gossip. Second, Haley definitely doesn't like Lucas. I've asked her plenty of times and it's definitely a no. I don't even think she likes anyone. The guys at our school are too much of boneheads, and she's way too good for them."

"But you're not?" Nathan teased.

"Shut up Scott!" Brooke squealed. "What's with the sudden interest in Haley anyway?"

"Just worried about Lucas. Plus she's hot," Nathan said cockily and smirked in her direction.

Brooke shook her head disgustedly. "You never change." She smiled at him before walking off.

Nathan looked after her and sighed. He really hadn't meant that. He was worried about her, and he did care about her. But he couldn't let anyone, let alone Brooke, think he felt anything toward a girl like Haley. It would just be way too much to handle.

--------------------

A girl walked determinedly down to House 102. She didn't stop until she got to room number 10. She pounded on the door and entered without as much as a come in.

"Anna what are you doing here?" her brother asked annoyed.

"Felix, I'm sick of this. I really liked Lucas, and now he thinks I hate him."

Felix's jaw tightened. "Anna, what happened this summer, is not happening again. We don't need more of that."

"Lucas isn't like that," she persisted, "He's a sweet guy. He wouldn't do that to me."

"No, he's a guy like any other. He's playing you. Look at him and his brother walking around like they own the school because of basketball. Plus I think there's something going on with him and Haley."

"Lucas is not like Nathan. They couldn't be more different! And second, I've roomed with Haley for two years. I think I'd know if something was going on between them. And you can trust me that they're just friends."

"Anna you're not going out with anyone. Let alone him. Ok, end of story."

"What are you protecting me from? So I made one mistake, that doesn't mean it should affect the rest of my life."

"It was a pretty big mistake," Felix replied angrily, "And it's not going to happen again. So just get over it."

"What makes you so high and mighty? You're hooking up with Brooke all the time."

"Yeah well Brooke and I aren't stupid like some people were," he countered.

Anna blushed furiously, and looked away. "Forget it," she mumbled and turned to walk out.

Little did either of them know that the door had been left slightly ajar, and that one boy in the hallway had heard the whole conversation. As Anna ran down the hallway and out of the house, Marvin Mcfadden stared after her, shocked, bewildered, and empathetic.


	13. A Happy Day And Then You Pay

Tree Hill Academy

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 13: A Happy Day and Then You Pay

Mouth walked slowly up toward the 200 circle of houses, mumbling to himself all along the way. He had no idea how to feel. He had just heard some huge juicy secret, but his heart had also just been torn in two. Brooke was hooking up with Felix? He knew that she probably wasn't into a guy like him, but Felix? Probably the biggest player on campus besides Nathan. What could she possibly want with him? She was just in for heartbreak, and Mouth didn't feel like picking up the pieces. He was mad as hell. He knew that deep down, Brooke wasn't his and he didn't have any right to her, but he liked her and this hurt him so much. He sat down dejectedly with his head in his hands at one of the picnic looking tables.

"Hey Mouth," and excited peppy voice called out to him.

He turned and saw Brooke smiling widely as she strode over to him. "Wanna walk me to dinner? I know you do."

Mouth licked his lips nervously, and tried to smile back but it wavered. "Um I guess so," he said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked looking down at him the faint trace of a smile peeking through to show that she was there for him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said roughly as he stood up.

"If you say so."

"So if there was anything going on with you, you'd tell me right? We're friends after all."

"We are friends."

"Yeah, so what's going on with you?" Mouth prodded on knowing he should stop, but he just couldn't.

"Not much," Brooke fibbed. She really didn't want people to know about her and Felix because she knew the whole school would spin it all out of proportions. She had only told her two closest friends, Peyton and Haley. Nathan of course had found out, but she knew she could trust him. She liked Mouth, she really did, but they were new friends. Of course so were she and Haley, but they had just gotten really close really fast, and it was different with her.

"Really?" he asked with an edge to his voice. Brooke nodded slightly.

"Go tell that to Felix," he said sarcastically turning his head rudely.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke said edgily. She was trying to remain calm but Mouth obviously knew something.

"You know Brooke you're not much of a liar."

"Look Mouth, I wanted to tell you I did. I just didn't want it to get spread all over school, and…"

"Right, like I'm the type to spread gossip. You know Brooke you could have just told me. Like I really liked you. I would have done anything for you.

"Mouth I'm sorry," Brooke said looking at him sadly pleading with him to forgive her.

He stared at her sorry face and he just didn't care anymore. She clearly didn't want him, and no matter what he said or did she wasn't going to. "Forget it," he mumbled walking away leaving an ashamed and sad-faced girl behind him.

--

"Ok you're officially a loser," Haley proclaimed laughing as Lucas filled his bowl with a humongous amount of olives.

"Look who's talking," he retorted, as they walked together with Jake to a table for dinner.

"No No Luke, Haley isn't a loser. That's just you. She however is a nerd," Jake interjected.

"Hey!" Haley yelled slapping his arm.

He howled in mock pain and all three burst out laughing. When it finally died down Haley spoke up. "This is nice," she said softly.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed putting his arm around her.

"We haven't done this for awhile. Just hung out the three of us."

"Well that's because some of us were too busy chasing girls," Haley teased.

"We all know you're just jealous Hales, because you've been lusting after me for years," Lucas replied.

"Actually I think it was me," Jake threw in cockily.

"You guys are both pigs."

"Oh come on is that the best you got James?" Jake mocked.

"Hmm. I didn't know someone wanted me to tell Peyton about that time in 9th grade when someone got drunk…"

"Oh she's good," Lucas interrupted laughing while a visibly reddened Jake glared on.

"You wouldn't," he warned.

"Try me," Haley replied cocking her head to the side with a sly smile.

"Don't worry Jake. We've got some stuff on her too."

"And what would that be _Eugene_?" Haley asked stressing the syllables as she smiled triumphantly.

Lucas blushed the color of a tomato, and it was Jake's turn to burst out laughing. They were so involved with themselves that they didn't notice Peyton approaching.

"Who's Eugene?" Peyton asked as she set her tray down beside Jake and gave him a quick peck.

"No one," Lucas replied a little too quickly, and Peyton looked over at him confused.

"Don't worry about him Peyton. His pants are on just a little too tight. Cuts off circulation to the brain," Haley said smiling sweetly.

Lucas turned ever redder while Jake and Haley began to laugh hilariously. Peyton looked on with an awkward smile not really in on the threesome's banter.

"So how about them Cubs?" Lucas squeaked out trying to change the subject. Everyone turned and looked at him strangely, and then pretty soon all of them were in hysterics.

--

As the foursome headed down from dinner together, joking and laughing, before going their separate ways to do homework and such, Mouth approached.

"Luke, can I talk to you?"

"Sure man."

Peyton and Jake exchanged glances noting Mouth's serious face and waved goodbye before quickly walking off hand in hand. "Hi Mouth, Bye Mouth," Haley called as she too dispersed.

"So what's going on?" Lucas asked as he continued to stroll down the hill with Mouth beside him.

"I was just coming out of the bathroom in our house, when I heard arguing in Felix's room." Lucas visibly tensed, which didn't escape Mouth's notice. "It was him and his sister."

"OK so what does that have to do with me?" Lucas asked coolly trying not to show this affected him.

"Well they were arguing about you."

This caught his attention. "What were they saying?" he asked quickly.

"Apparently Anna wants to be with you but Felix won't let her, because something really big and bad happened over the summer."

"What?" Lucas demanded hungrily.

"I don't know. They wouldn't really say, but it has to be something big."

"Damn it," Lucas said rubbing his head aggressively.

"Look I'm sorry for springing this on you."

"No Mouth you did the right thing. I have to talk to her." Lucas looked over at him thankfully, but then noticed his somber expression. "Hey are you ok?"

Mouth nodded trying to brush it off. "Let's just say the girl I liked doesn't want me back."

"I'm sorry."

"It's more like I thought we were friends, and she could have just told me she was seeing someone."

"She probably didn't want to hurt you," Lucas suggested.

"Whatever," Mouth said shaking his head and then started to walk away.

"Hey Mouth," Lucas called after him.

"Yeah?" he responded turning.

"Thanks."

Mouth smiled becoming his old happy self for one moment but it quickly faded. "Don't worry about it."

--

Haley sat at her desk putting the finishing touches on her homework. It was about 9 o'clock and she had an hour and a half left before curfew. She didn't really feel like going out, but the presence of Anna sulking and sobbing in the corner was not really something she wanted to witness any longer. She had tried asking what was wrong but Anna had just brushed her off, which didn't really bother Haley all that much since she would have done the same if she was that upset. Haley got up and stretched her limbs. She was bored just sitting there so she decided to just go outside and see what her friends were doing. Jake was probably with Peyton, but maybe Lucas was up for hanging out for about an hour. She walked out and headed towards the student union next door.

When she got down there, she saw Nathan hanging out with a bunch of the more popular people all fawning over him. She rolled her eyes, but seeing him reminded her of what had happened in his and Lucas's room earlier. It was such a sweet innocent gesture, something totally uncharacteristic of Nathan Scott. Could it mean anything? Did he think they were friends? Snap out of it Haley, she chastised herself. She hardly knew him and was just barely starting to act civil towards him. Why was she thinking like this? Just as all her thoughts jumbled, Nathan looked over at her and shot her a sexy smile. Haley blushed so red, and stared back at him entranced. Nathan smirked at this. He loved the effect he had on her. It was different than most girls who would take that smile as an invitation to something more. Haley on the other hand got embarrassed and self-conscious because she didn't want it to mean something. But he could see it sure as hell did. At that moment Rachel pressed into him and gave him a smile her eyes twinkling. Nathan smiled back bored, and simply got up and started to walk away from his friends.

"Nate man, where are you going?" Tim called after him.

"I'll be back," was his only response and they group continued with their conversation without a second glance. He approached Haley sideways so no one would think anything and shot her a look commanding her to follow him which she did. They entered into another room, this one with an old dilapidated couch and semi-broken TV.

"Hey," he said as he plopped down on the couch. She however stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hi," Haley whispered back shyly unsure of why she was even here with him.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"No," Haley fibbed, "I don't even know why you told me to come in here with you."

"You're a bad liar, Hales." Nathan said with a smile and Haley's cheeks flushed rosy again.

"Haley," she corrected softly. He shrugged as if to say it didn't matter.

"Look about earlier, you were just being nice right? It didn't mean anything more. You were just wishing me good luck with Lucas, right?" Haley rushed out.

Nathan smirked at her. "Why did you think it meant something more?" he said in an insinuating tone.

Haley turned on him angrily. "Screw you Nathan."

"Wait Hales I didn't mean that," he said stepping up and grabbing her hand. "I only did it because I wanted everything to work out with you. I just wanted to comfort you I guess," he said uncomfortably.

"Oh," she replied softly staring into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that comment before."

"Yeah," Haley replied finally noticing her hand was still in his. And it felt warm and safe, but she quickly shook her hand free anyway. Ice and emptiness now ran through it. Nathan looked down sadly at where she had let go of his hand. It had felt so amazing to be touching her, but now the connection was broken. "I should go," she finally said.

Nathan wanted to beg and plead with her not to do anything of the sort but he just nodded. "Ok."

"I'll uh see you," she said with a small smile.

"Bye Haley," he replied hoarsely.

--

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said as she entered their room seconds before curfew, "Didn't expect to find you in here in time"

Brooke smiled wanly. "I wasn't feeling well."

"Felix couldn't make you feel better?" Peyton teased.

"Um no."

"Oh well."

"So what's wrong with you Goldilocks?"

"Nothing," Peyton denied.

"Oh come on I know when you're upset. What I don't understand is why. You have a hot boyfriend who really cares about you, and who you were just hooking up with. You should be totally content."

Peyton smiled and laughed. "Yeah but that's the problem."

"Hooking up is a problem?" Brooke asked shocked, "Are you serious?"

"No, it's jus that…" Peyton pattered off.

"What?" Brooke demanded to know.

"We're not really hooking up. I mean we kiss and everything but it hasn't gotten past that yet. And I don't understand why."

"Is he like a virgin?" Brooke asked cracking up laughing. Peyton shot her look. "Ok sorry not helpful. He probably just doesn't want to rush things. And maybe he doesn't want your relationship to start to be like yours and Nathan's, which was just sex basically."

"But like is he not into me or something? Does he not want to be with me?"

"Now you're really talking crazy. Peyton you're gorgeous, so he definitely wants to be with you. He probably just wants doesn't want to rush things. He wants it to be special."

"Yeah well I'm horny," Peyton grumbled and Brooke busted out laughing. "I'm not the one you should be telling that to," she said dreamily before drifting off to sleep.


	14. There’s Enough Surprises Here

Tree Hill Academy

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 14: There's Enough Surprises Here (to Keep Us Going)

Lucas waited patiently in the 200 circle after classes the next day pretending to be absorbed with a book but really just checking his watch and scanning the area waiting for Anna to appear. After his chat with Mouth yesterday, he was determined to talk to her and find out the whole story about why she couldn't be with him. He knew he was probably taking this too far, but she had lied to him and he wanted to know the truth. If she wanted to be with him to begin with, she should have done so instead of hiding behind secrets and running away. He sighed as he looked at his watch for the umpteenth time seeing that it was 20 minutes after the last bell of the day. Yet still no sign of Anna. He glanced around at the assorted houses once again and finally she walked up from the hill and headed to the house. Lucas buried his head into his book to be sure that she didn't see him, but finally at the last moment he called out to her.

"Hey Anna," he called jogging over to where she stood in front of the double doors of her house.

She turned to him with an expression mixed with anger and sadness. "I told you to leave me alone Lucas," she said frustrated.

"Yeah you did. But you also never told me the truth."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said but her furious blush suggested otherwise.

"Stop lying! You do know and you're keeping it from me for no good reason. I told you I wanted to be with you, and I really don't get what could be so bad."

"You know Lucas, this isn't all about you. My brother and family have certain expectations. And maybe I just don't want to be with you."

Lucas nodded as if to say this was fair. "Fine. Come find me when you stop lying." He gave her one last look before turning and walking away angrily.

Anna watched him unhappily, before sighing dejectedly and walking into the house. She was so upset that she didn't notice her roommate standing behind the communal trashcan staring at her. Her roommate, Haley, who had just seen everything.

Haley swallowed hard replaying the scene in her mind. Lucas was trying so hard to be a good guy but Anna kept blowing him off for absolutely no reason. Haley was pissed. Lucas deserved so much better than this. And although she didn't really think they'd fit well together, damned if that was going to stop her from giving Lucas what he wanted. She quickly stormed down the hall and flung open the door to her room. Anna was sprawled out on the bed staring at her ceiling. She didn't even seem to notice Haley's hostile approach.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Haley demanded.

Anna sat up at this and glared at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Lucas. You're being horrible to him and you have no excuse."

"Oh of course. You being a good best friend trying to convince the girl your friend likes to go out with him, despite you disliking the girl. Well maybe I don't like him," she said yelling on the last part.

Haley gave a mocking laugh. "Who are you trying to kid? You did like him and you still do. But this is your last chance. Unless you tell him how you feel, I'll make sure he moves on and sees what a selfish person you are."

Anna looked at her trying to remain composed but her face revealed that she was a little frightened. "Why would you do that?" she asked her voice wavering.

Haley began to laugh again. "Right and you don't like him. I think you need to figure out what's stopping you Anna, that way you can discontinue being so self-centered. I'll give you space to do that." With that Haley grabbed her bag and stalked from the room a victorious and satisfied smile on her face. Anna watched her back, speechless.

--

Peyton and Jake lay curled up together on his bed cuddling as they listened to soft music. Peyton was into it but she was also anxious. She knew she had to talk to Jake if she was upset or worried about something, but this seemed so trivial and immature.

"Peyt, what's wrong?" Jake asked softly sensing how tense she was.

Damnit, Peyton thought, he knows me so well. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure," he said propping his head up on one side with his elbow.

"Well this may seem really stupid but…"

"Peyton just say what you want," he gently prodded with a smile.

"Ok well I love being with you Jake. Kissing you is so amazing, but I guess I'm just wondering why it hasn't gotten farther yet. I really just want to be closer to you.

Jake nodded. "I understand but I guess I just wanted for us to wait and take things slow. You know not rush anything."

"But why?" Peyton questioned, "I need to know.

Jake sighed and paused for a moment before answering. "I don't this relationship to be about sex. I don't want you to think that's why I'm with you. I really like you. Everything about you. You're so much more than sex to me."

"Wow," Peyton uttered at a loss for words.

"I guess that sounds kind of silly," Jake said apologetically.

"No, no," Peyton shushed him, "That sounds perfect. I really like you too Jake. And we can wait if you want. But we don't have to, because I know you care about me. I just know it."

Jake smiled. "Anyone ever tell you you're the most perfect girlfriend ever."

"Took me long enough to get to that though."

Jake shrugged. "We all make mistakes. I made one too by walking away from you that night at the gym."

Peyton smiled. "Let's not worry about it. After all that brought us to this. To right here and now where everything is perfect."

"Perfect," Jake echoed nuzzling his head into her neck and softly and slowing kissing it. Peyton smiled and wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer. He gratefully accepted and slipped into her embrace as he brought his lips to hers. She kissed back urgently. All they wanted was to be near and closer to each other. And they had that. Everything was in a sense, perfect.

--

Haley smiled as she sat on Nathan's bed and he showed her what she considered to be his horrendous CD selection. She had gone to Brooke's room after storming out of her own, but neither she nor Peyton was anywhere to be seen. So of course she next tried Lucas. He also wasn't there but Nathan had ushered her in not allowing her to say no. She still felt awkward about what had happened with them the night before, but he seemed really lonely and looked so happy to see her. Plus she couldn't think of any reason not to hang out with him. Well she could, but she kept trying to squash those hidden feelings. So basically, they had been hanging out for the past hour or so just talking.

"These are horrible," she said laughing.

"They're better than that Indie/ Pop crap you call music," Nathan retaliated.

"Yeah right," Haley scoffed stretching her back farther against the wall. Nathan smiled at the cute little yawn that came out of her mouth and he carefully put a pillow behind her back. Haley smiled at him gratefully.

"They're clean I promise."

"I wasn't worried. After all Peyton and you broke up," she said shooting him a wink. Nathan groaned. "Please let's not talk about that. I was an ass."

"To me or her?" Haley questioned.

"Both," Nathan said sighing as he stretched out full length on the bed and gently placed her legs, which draped over the side, atop his.

"At least you admit it," Haley teased.

"I wouldn't if it were anyone else but you," he replied.

Haley shivered at his words and he immediately sat up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you cold?" he asked softly.

"No just a chill," she said attempting a smile.

Nathan nodded but didn't move his arm which Haley wasn't entirely sure she was uncomfortable or unhappy about. "Look Nathan, I think maybe we need to talk…" she began but was interrupted by the door being flung open and a sweaty looking Tim popping through. Nathan quickly moved his arm but Tim has still seen it. He looked at Nathan knowingly.

Haley suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and got up. "I should go," she mumbled.

"You don't have to," Nathan said half-heartedly trying hard not to glare at Tim.

Haley looked backed and forth between them with a worried and frustrated expression on her face. "No I really do," she said hurriedly grabbing her bag. She got up and turned toward Nathan. She stared at him thoughtfully like she wanted to say something else or do something as a goodbye gesture. But all she did was give a little wave and quickly walked out of the room. Nathan watched her go and sighed when she was out of sight. He turned around to face Tim who was looking at him with a suspicious expression.

"Are you into tutor girl?" Tim asked slyly. Nathan glared at him. It was the second time Tim had asked him, meaning it was getting harder and harder to think up answers for them hanging out.

"Yeah right," Nathan said smirking, "She was just looking for Lucas."

"Right so she decided to come in because he wasn't here. And then you're both on your bed with your arm around her?"

"I can't help if she's hot and can't resist me," Nathan said cockily.

"If that were true, there'd be a hell of a lot more going on than your arm around her," Tim said knowingly.

Nathan was starting to get angry. "Trust me Tim, I don't like her!"

"Whatever you say Nate. Whatever you say."

--

Brooke sat in Felix's room wrapped in his sheets in his bed. She had thought an afternoon booty call would make her feel better after feeling so shitty with Mouth. But it had just made her feel worse. Cheap and dirty. Like she was basically continuing to do everything he had accused her of. Brooke sighed deeply. Felix, who was lying next to her, turned to face her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Brooke smiled. Maybe he actually did care about her and it was more than what she thought it was. Maybe he would actually listen and be sympathetic. Give her advice and make her feel better. That was what she needed.

"Not really," she said turning her big brown eyes to meet his.

"What's up?"

"I'm just having a terrible time with a friend of mine," she started, "He mistook it for more and feels betrayed…" but before she could finish Felix's lips were on hers and his body had moved on top of her.

"Relx baby, that's no big deal." He began to kiss her hard again, but Brooke wasn't into it.

"I think I'm just going to go," she said standing up and gathering her clothes.

"What? Why?" he asked annoyed and confused.

"I'm sorry," she said sending him a weak smile, "I'm just not in the mood to continue right now. It's not you."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Brooke jerked her face as to not start crying. She nodded her eyes watery and she quickly dressed. "I'll uh see you," she murmured before rushing out the door. Maybe it was just symbolic but she could swear she felt disapproving eyes on her. She had to get away. She ran all the way back to her house barefoot as her heels from the day flopped up and down in her hands. She finally stopped in front of her house panting. She tried to control herself but realized no one was around and she started to break down in front of the house. She sank down to the cement and started bawling as her shoes toppled from her hands. She didn't even know why she was crying. It's not like anything was really wrong. Sure, Mouth had just misconstrued what she thought of them, but it was more that Felix, although amazing in bed, didn't really seem to give a shit about how she felt. And that really made her feel alone.

"Brooke are you ok?" a voice asked gently. She lifted up her wet and red-rimmed eyes to see Lucas looming above her. They weren't really close friends, but right now he was all that was there.

"Not really," she mumbled. Lucas nodded sympathetically and pulled her up bringing her to a secluded picnic table right next to the house. Brooke smiled gratefully at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Mouth," she responded with a sigh. He sent her a confused glance. "I'm the one that Mouth… well you know, he must've told you."

"Oh," Lucas said absorbing it, "Wow I'm sorry."

"Yeah and Felix is no help. He's just a total ass sometimes."

Lucas smirked. "Yeah well that I know and agree with." Brooke laughed lightly before quickly turning gray again. "There's something more isn't there?" Lucas continued sensing her quick shift in moods.

Brooke nodded, her tears threatening to spill over again. She hadn't told anyone this. She'd been hiding it for awhile now. But Lucas was so there and willing to listen. "My dad well he, he's having an affair. And my mom just doesn't care. She pretends it doesn't exist, and I know I don't live there, but it's just so hard. How can she just sit back and take it?"

Lucas grabbed her hand and caressed it softly. "Do Peyton or Haley know?"

Brooke shook her head no.

"Then why'd you tell me?"

"I don't know," she said simply, "You asked."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I never realized how much you go through. You always act like such a happy popular girl. And I guess I just assumed that was the truth. That was wrong of me."

"It's okay. Everyone does," she said sighing softly.

Lucas wanted to debate this, but he knew she wouldn't accept an argument. In a sense she felt she deserved that role. "How long have you known?"

"I had suspicions since the end of the summer. But then my mom called one day and asked how my trip with dad was. He was never here. So I confronted him. And he just laughed it off. He said that mom already knew."

"God Brooke. That's horrible. I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't worry about it," she said standing up and trying to dry her eyes. "I have to go now," she said softly shooting him a small smile.

As she walked away, Lucas watched her sadly. He never realized how damaged someone could be. And he just had this great urge to change it for her. "Hey Brooke," he called out and she turned slightly, "I'm here if you need me. For anything," he promised. She smiled and nodded before disappearing into the doors.


	15. Nothing Left To Say To You

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 15: Nothing Left To Say to You

After spending the whole afternoon with Jake, Peyton headed up to dinner. Jake had begged off saying he had a ton of work to do, so she came alone. After grabbing her food, she scanned the massive dining hall. None of her friends were there, but she did notice Mouth sitting by himself looking peeved, and she decided to join him.

"Hey mind if I sit here?"

"Suit yourself," Mouth muttered not even looking up.

Peyton sighed. Brooke had told her a little about all the drama she was having with him, but seeing up close how visibly upset and withdrawn Mouth was, made it even worse.

"Look Mouth, I know about Brooke…" she started, but his dirty look silenced her for a moment. Yet she persisted, "You should really talk about it."

"Why," he mumbled.

"Because you shouldn't bottle up your feelings. And I promise I won't judge."

It was Mouth's turn to sigh. "I'm not even really mad anymore. I guess I just feel kind of hurt. I really liked her, and I thought we were friends. But she didn't even mention to me about Felix. I guess I should have suspected with all the weird times she was at my dorm but whatever."

"She didn't really tell anyone except me and Haley," Peyton said softly.

"She should have told me. She knew how I felt, and she basically led me on. If she had just told me what was going on, sure I'd be disappointed, but I wouldn't feel betrayed by a friend."

"I understand, but you have to know how sorry she is about this. She's completely beating herself up for hurting you."

"I know," Mouth said regretfully.

"But at the same time," Peyton began.

"I knew there'd be a 'but'," Mouth interrupted with a small smile.

Peyton grinned. "Yeah well." She was quiet for a few seconds, "Anyways, she cares about you, but she doesn't like you that way, and I really don't know if she's going to anytime soon. It's hard to hear but it's the truth."

Mouth winced but nodded. "I know, and I'm okay with that. I guess I just needed some time to cool down." He smiled for a moment, "I just needed to get that all out. Thanks for prodding me, Peyton."

Peyton laughed. "Anytime. I have a tendency to hide how I feel too. I know it's good to get that out."

"Yeah."

"It'll be okay Mouth. Everything will work out," she added as an afterthought.

"I know," he said. And then he smiled confidently, because it would be.

--

Lucas was sitting in his room just reading right before curfew. It had been a stressful day and he just wanted to forget about it all. Jake was hanging out there as well, strumming his guitar softly. They weren't talking but both just trying to relax before going to sleep.

Suddenly a soft knock on the door broke the silence. Jake inclined his head towards the door, as it turned slowly to reveal the person. Anna stood on the threshold of entering.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Lucas replied surprised.

"Do you mind if we talk?" she asked shakily.

Lucas nodded half towards Anna and the other half to Jake who quickly got up and tiptoed out of the room.

Anna stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Lucas, I'm so sorry for pushing you away for so long. My brother kept me from doing the right thing. The thing that I wanted. And I hope that if you can forgive me, we can have another chance." She fidgeted nervously waiting for his reply.

He smiled and closed the distance between them wrapping her in a tight hug. "God I've waited so long to hear you say those words."

Anna smiled and hugged him back. "I waited to long to say them." After hugging him for a few moments she pulled back. "So we're okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Well I'm still hurt and confused about what happened. But I figure you'll tell me in your own time."

"Definitely," she promised, "I'm sorry for hiding everything for so long."

Lucas nodded and pulled her into another hug. They held each other for an instant, before the door opened and Jake walked back in apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot my sweatshirt and it's almost curfew," he explained.

Lucas and Anna broke apart slowly. "It's fine," she said smiling, "I should be going. I'll see you Lucas."

He nodded and smiled back at her as she walked from the room. Once she was gone Jake turned to face him with an expectant look on his face. "So?"

Lucas's face broke into a grin. "We're together. Or semi at least. We're working everything out."

"That's good," Jake said nodding enthusiastically, "I'm glad you guys can work it out."

"Me too."

"But just beware of Felix."

"Why would you say that?" Lucas asked frowning.

"Because it's the truth," Jake explained simply.

Lucas nodded, the frown still lingering on his face. Although he was upset and disconcerted about what Jake said, a part of him didn't think it was so bad. Because somewhere inside of him, there was something gnawing that seemed to tell him that being with Anna wasn't what he really wanted or needed. Although it was only a tiny part, the seed of doubt over the relationship was planted. And once planted, a seed can only grow.

--

After school, the next day, Haley walked up to her house and put her stuff down. For some fortunate reason, she didn't have any pressing work, and decided to read a book outside in the incoming fall air. As she walked outside with her book, she noticed Nathan heading to the outdoor basketball court with a ball in hand. She sat down to read, but she kept glancing in that direction, and really wanted to go talk to him. She didn't understand why, but her feet basically dragged her over to him. We're friends, she rationalized, there's nothing wrong with me wanting to hang out with him.

"Hey," Haley called gaily as she approached, a bright smile on her face.

For once second, Nathan's face radiated light as he looked at her but it quickly turned to look of feigned apathy. "Hi," he said flatly.

"How are you doing?" she asked still smiling, although now feeling a little awkward.

"Fine," Nathan said crinkling his brow as if to ask her why she was talking to him.

Haley shivered from his coldness as she searched his face. Nathan stared straight back at her, every fiber of his being wishing he could run over there and wrap his arms around her. But he couldn't. It wouldn't work. Them being friends, or especially something more. It could never work, despite how much he wanted it. Tim was too suspicious, and in the social circle, Nathan could not like the nerdy girl, no matter how much he actually really did like her. It just couldn't happen. And it wasn't going to. Nathan was not going to subject Haley to that kind of crap.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Didn't I say I was fine," he said adding a touch of annoyance to his face.

"Yes you did, but…"

"But what? Why are you pretending you know me? You don't know a goddamned thing about me!"

"Why are you acting like this?" Haley asked upset, clearly on the verge of sobbing.

"Why shouldn't I? You're a meaningless loser who for some reason thinks she can deign to talk to me."

"I thought…. I thought we were friends," Haley said barely above a whisper, falling over the words.

Nathan laughed. "You thought we were friends? God you're pathetic." Nathan turned away from her and sunk a perfect shot. Then he looked back pointedly. "People like you and me aren't friends."

Haley swallowed hard but willed herself not to start crying in front of him. It took every ounce of strength she could muster not to break down, but she remained strong. "You're an asshole," she said venom dripping from her tongue.

Nathan nodded and shot her a mean smirk. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Fuck you, Nathan," she said, her voice, shrill.

Nathan bowed his head silently, willing himself not to break down and apologize to her. "I'm sorry for you," she said with revulsion. She looked at him once more but this time a tear did escape from her eyes. She turned quickly and walked away as fast as she could until she was sure he couldn't see her, and then she began to run as speedily as she could.

Nathan stared after her swallowing hard, beating himself up inside for hurting her. But this was the only way. He looked up at the sky, and threw his ball as hard as he could, before a single tear trickled down his cheek.

--

Haley ran and ran until she arrived panting at Brooke's door. She banged hard on the door before barging in. She stopped short as she noticed Brooke and Rachel giving each other pedicures. Her chest rose and fell as she stood gawkily in the doorway.

Brooke and Rachel looked up. Brooke's face immediately took on a look of concern, but Rachel's eyes displayed nothing but amusement. "Oh this should be good," she trilled a laugh on the tip of her tongue. Brooke shot her a look to silence her. "Fine," Rachel said holding up her hands, "I'm going." She shot Haley one last fake smile before twisting her body around her to get out the door.

Once she was gone, Brooke spoke. "I'm sorry about Rachel. She just…"

"Forget that," Haley interrupted breathlessly. "I'm so stupid."

"Come on Haley, you're not stupid. What happened?"

"I thought we were friends. And that he actually cared about me, and maybe there was something more, but he didn't. He just treated me like garbage and said we weren't friends. God the way he looked at me was so horrible," Haley rambled as she flung herself on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Who are you talking about?"

Haley gulped. "Nathan," she whispered, "I'm talking about Nathan."

Brooke stared at her, her face shocked. But it slowly started to make sense. Nathan was asking about her and wondering if she liked Lucas; Haley was being kind of secretive.

Yet she didn't want to make assumptions, she wanted to hear the whole story. "I thought you hated each other," she said softly.

"We did," Haley groaned audibly, "But I don't know what happened. We talked after him and Peyton broke up and we just clicked and hung out ever since I guess."

"Until today."

At this Haley burst into tears that racked her petite frame. Brooke carefully rubbed her bag, yet gently urged her to continue. "He told me we were never friends," she murmured through her tears.

"That schmuck," Brooke said furiously.

Haley grimaced. "I don't know what I did; why he would talk to me like that."

"Sweetie, you didn't do anything. This isn't your fault. This is Nathan's." Haley nodded and collapsed into Brooke's ready arms. As she held her and stroked her back, Brooke pondered over the situation. And then in a flash she knew. She understood why Nathan would do something like that. And although she felt a little sorry for him, she was pissed beyond belief that he could hurt Haley so callously. She definitely had a few words to say to him.

--

Day turned to night, and Brooke finally managed to get Haley to bed. She had cried a lot, and Brooke couldn't even comprehend the extent of how much Haley had cared about Nathan and how much his words had hurt her. They must've gotten extremely close so fast. And the fact that he could rip that apart so easily was disgusting. Damned, if she was going to let him get away with that.

Brooke hurried down to Nathan's dorm. She barged into the room, no thoughts in her mind but the fire running through her ready to be unleashed. Nathan didn't even acknowledge her or look up as she banged her way inside the room. He was staring up at his ceiling, completely taciturn.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"How could you do that Haley?" she demanded.

"It wasn't easy," Nathan conceded in a whisper.

Brooke stared at him, her eyes in slits. "Do you hear yourself Nathan? You really hurt her. Doesn't that matter to you?"

Nathan sat up and looked straight at her when she said this. "Yeah it does matter," he said his words cutting. "But you know exactly why I did it, so let's not bullshit."

"Nathan, doing what everyone wants isn't you."

"Please Brooke. Even in the beginning of the year, you were all 'I can never be friends with someone like her'. So spare me with how I should get over it."

Brooke blushed. "I'll admit I was being shallow. But Haley is an amazing girl, and she cares about you. You really want to throw that all away so your friends won't make fun of you."

"You don't get it Brooke," he said forcefully, "I always have to be Mr. Perfect. I have to win every game, always act in control. For my friends, for this school, even for my goddamned dad. So I'm sorry if I care about what people think, if that's what you want to hear." Nathan shook his head, mad that he had said any of that, but his voice kept coming back up like vomit. "I don't want my world to hurt her but it will. So she can't be a part of it."

Brooke stared at him her eyes transparent, looking at him. "I'm sorry Nathan," she said softly, her heart breaking for him. "But maybe, all that stuff, Haley could be the one to help you with. Maybe you should forget everyone else and think about you. And what you want." She got up and patted his shoulder awkwardly before retreating to the door. She turned it slowly and made her way out. Nathan stared after her, so many thoughts running through his head. But none of them seemed to matter, except the image of Haley's red tearstained face as she ran away from him. And that was like a knife slicing through his heart.


	16. The Ones Who Take It All Away

Tree Hill Academy

Tree Hill Academy

Chapter 16: The Ones Who Take It All Away

Now that everything had worked out with Anna, Lucas turned his attention to Brooke. He was still extremely worried about the fact that she was keeping everything inside, and wasn't talking to any of her friends. Lucas had never really realized all that she went through, but after getting that glimpse of the real her, he was struck by how strong she was. Yet even those with the greatest strength had breaking points. And he didn't want Brooke to reach hers. He knew that they had never been particularly close, but she had confided in him. It had to have meant something. And he wanted to be a guy she could turn to.

He walked into House 200, unwontedly turning to the left to go to her room, instead of his typical trek to Haley's. He knocked softly on the door, but getting no response, he turned the handle slowly and looked inside. He saw Brooke staring intently before a mirror holding up a dress to her curvaceous figure. He coughed embarrassed, and she flushed for a moment looking at him, before smiling.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"No it's fine," Brooke said looking at him with a hint of a teasing grin, "I was just trying to see if this'll look good. I tend to get really absorbed in clothing."

"Well, Ms. David, I'd say I think you have a problem," Lucas teased.

Brooke giggled and hung the dress back up. "So what can I do for you…Mr. Scott," she added mockingly.

"Well," he said shifting from foot to foot, "I was just wondering how you were doing." Lucas looked up at her and when he saw her, he took a step back. This wasn't the vulnerable girl that had revealed those secrets to him. This was the flawless queen of the school, who looked perfect with not a hair out of place. He realized that her talking to him that day had been a moment of weakness. That she would probably never let herself be that helpless again. And that hit him sharply. That he might not be able to save her.

"I'm fine, Lucas," she said laughing breaking him from his reverie, "What made you think I wasn't?"

Lucas looked up, "Uh you know, just being a friend."

"Okay," she replied uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go," he said pointing his finger to the door.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," Brooke smiled at him before turning back to her mirror. Lucas nodded and made his way out. He hurriedly walked down to his own house and knocked at the familiar room number 1. Jake immediately pulled open the door, smiled and ushered him in. Unsurprisingly Peyton was sitting on the bed. She smiled when she saw Lucas.

"Hey what's up?" she asked as he sat down on Jake's desk chair, as Jake resumed his seat next to Peyton on the bed.

"I uh, actually I'm worried about Brooke."

Peyton gave him a smile although her face was filled with question. "Why is something wrong with her? She seemed fine in school today."

"No it's not that…" he tried to begin.

"Hey Luke, don't you have a girlfriend? Why are you crushing out on Brooke Davis," Jake asked teasingly.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm serious. I talked to her a few days ago and she just told me some stuff that made me worry about her."

Peyton sighed. "Yeah Brooke, she's really good at hiding her problems. And no offense Lucas, but I don't think you're going to break through. She'll only occasionally be real with me. She just… that's how she is, Luke. She doesn't like people to see beneath the façade of queen bee, Brooke Davis."

"I know. I'm just worried about her."

"What'd she tell you, Lucas?" Peyton asked suddenly. Lucas blanched and looked at her embarrassed, hesitant to reveal this secret. But he knew this wasn't a gossipy follower. It was her best friend. And if he was coming to her for help, he should tell her.

"It was about her parents," he said softly hoping Peyton already knew and would take it from there.

"Oh and their sham marriage?" Peyton asked bitterly. Jake snorted in response.

Lucas smiled but it disappeared quickly. "Basically, and well that her dad, you know," he said his voice pattering off.

"Yeah unfortunately," Peyton sighed. "Look Luke I'll talk to her. She might be more open with me." Noticing his somewhat crestfallen expression, Peyton smiled. Clearly Lucas was feeling something for Brooke. And this would hit the fan soon. But for now, she kept quiet, and gave him a little encouragement. "But I'll let her know you care. She needs a guy like you in her life."

Lucas smiled his thanks, while Jake kissed Peyton's brow tenderly. "She'll be okay, Luke. We'll all be okay," Jake reassured.

--

After talking to Peyton and Jake, Lucas left them to their own affairs while he went to meet Anna at the small outdoor basketball court for a first date of sorts. He arrived and saw her standing there expectantly. Her face turned upward in a smile as she noticed him and ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm good now," he said smiling.

"I missed you," she said grabbing his hand and swinging it with hers.

"Yeah, so what are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking we could hang around here, but it's so nice out that I kind of want to take a walk around campus. Is that cool?" Anna asked biting her lip.

"Of course it's cool," Lucas said smiling and leaning in to give her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Anna blushed, but kept his hand in hers as they started to walk across the grass back to the directions of the dorms. "So how was your day?" she asked.

"It was okay. Better now," he replied shooting her another grin.

"Oh, what was wrong?" she said giving him a sad face.

Lucas laughed. "Nothing, just dealing with some friend stuff."

"Hmm," Anna nodded, "Speaking of, have you checked in with Haley recently?"

"Actually no, why?"

Anna bit her lip again. "Just she was crying last night, like all night. Brooke put her to bed, but she seemed so hurt."

"Damn," Lucas said feeling bad, "I had no idea. I should talk to her."

"Do you want to go now?" Anna asked trying hard not to be upset if he said yes.

"No silly, I'm out with you," he said drawing her close to him and kissing her lightly. Yet at the moment Felix appeared on the horizon.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked coming over and roughly pushing Anna from Lucas.

"Not again," Lucas said sighing agitatedly.

"Yes again," Felix spat. "Did I not tell you to stay the hell away from my sister?"

Anna looked between both boys feeling like she was sinking into the ground. But Lucas was quick to strike back. "Felix, I like Anna. I want to be with her. How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull?"

Felix glared through slits at Lucas. "Don't act smart with me, pretty boy."

Lucas threw his head back and laughed. "What are you going to do to me, Felix? You're sure as hell not going to beat up your little sister's boyfriend."

"Watch me," he said through gritted teeth before punching Lucas square in the jaw. Lucas stared at him in disbelief before retaliating. He punched Felix and pretty soon the boys were locked on the ground fighting each other. Anna started to cry and tried to rip them apart. "Guys please stop. Come on, Felix please," she tried but the two paid no attention to her. Finally, Jake and Peyton came out together alerted by the noise.

Peyton rushed over to Anna and held her from her shaking and crying. Jake tried to pull Lucas out of the fight before getting hit by Felix. "Hell no," he cried before joining Lucas in the fight. Seemingly out of nowhere Brooke appeared with Whitey, the coach of the basketball team behind her. She was out of breath and looked peeved.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Whitey asked pointedly. All three boys stood up immediately, Jake and Lucas with their heads down, but Felix was standing there grinning cockily.

"Nothing Coach," Lucas said lowly.

"There's no fighting here. You're lucky I'm not turning you in. But this is a warning. And Scott, Jagielski, don't bother planning something to do this weekend. You'll be in the gym with me. And Taggarro, stay the hell away from my players."

Lucas and Jake nodded resignedly while Felix simply rolled his eyes. After glancing between Lucas and Felix, Anna ran into her dorm, disappearing behind the double doors. Brooke glared at Felix before grabbing his arm, and pulling him down to his dorm. Peyton, Jake, and Lucas remained all staring at each other. Peyton placed her hand on Jake's shoulder and gave him a little smiled before they walked away together leaving Lucas to sit down on the gravel and just stare up at the clouds passing by.

--

Brooke roughly pulled Felix into his room. She glared at him her beautiful face flashing rage. She was pissed but he was looking at her as if the whole fight amused him.

"Look baby, if you wanted it rough you just had to say so," Felix said smiling wickedly at her, as a he spread out over his bed.

"Shut up! What the hell is your problem, Felix?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked now on edge.

"With Lucas and Anna. He's a good guy. He's not going to hurt her. Why are you so hell-bent on picking a fight with him? He's been nothing but good to Anna. And he even waited for her to be with him. What more do you want?"

"Is something going on with you and Lucas?" he asked angrily, "Is that why you're sticking up for him."

Brooke laughed bitterly. "See that's just your problem, Felix. You always think everything is about sex and betrayal. Lucas is my friend. And even if there was something going on, which I assure you there is not, since I would never do that to another girl, it's none of your business anyway!"

"It sure as hell is my business," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him. "Brooke, you know how I feel."

"Yes, you like having sex with me. You're not my boyfriend. You're not even my friend. So cut the crap," Brooke shook her head slowly and brushed away a stray tear.

"Brooke, that's not true," he said his voice getting softer. "I care about you. I do."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But could we maybe, I don't know try."

Brooke looked at him. He looked so sincere. And she did care about him. But there was a part of her, a part that knew this wasn't what she wanted, wasn't who she wanted. Yet she didn't really know who that was or what she could do about it, so saying yes seemed like the only option. "Okay," she nodded.

Felix smiled and stood up to capture her lips in his own. It was slow and gently, unlike their usual red hot embraces. "I'm sorry, Brooke." She nodded. "For everything," he said as an after thought.

"Just stay away from Lucas. You have to let Anna make her own mistakes. But I know he won't intentionally hurt her. He's a good guy." Brooke shook a little as she said it, realizing that she wished she had someone who cared about her as much as Lucas seemed to care about Anna. And even though she had Felix, it still felt like something was missing.

Felix sighed. "I still don't like it, but I guess I don't have much choice, do I?"

"No you don't," she agreed.

"Fine. Only for you though," he said smiling before claiming her lips again and easing them down onto the bed. Brooke hoped that maybe this time would mean something more.

--

Haley sat alone in her room trying hard to concentrate on her homework, or anything, just to forget Nathan. She hadn't really seen or spoken to any of her friends, but it was just as well, since she had nothing to say. No one understood what she was going through. No one could understand how much this hurt. She hated how broken she felt. She hated how much she cared about him for him to affect her like this. And she especially hated how torn up and silly she was acting over a guy who clearly couldn't care less about her. God she knew he was trouble. She had hated him for two years, and then out of the blue she had basically fallen for him. Even though she would never condescend to admit that. How could hate change so quickly? And how could he have ripped it away so coldheartedly? Why did she care so much? Why was it so hard?

She closed her eyes, her brain already giving in to her thoughts. She curled her legs up so her knees met her chin. She brought her face down and clutched her knees trying hard not to sob. She rocked slowly trying to eradicate him from her memory, when a doleful little knock sounded on her door. She turned, anxious to see who it was. And there he stood leaning against her doorway with a painful expression on his face. Her anger rose, but butterflies also started to swim in her stomach. She was nervous and scared, but she was also excited.

"I know you must hate me, Haley," he began walking in slowly and coming closer to her step by step. Her withering glare, though, stopped him in his tracks and made him rethink his approach. "I came to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it," she hissed through clenched teeth, even though she desperately did. She turned away from him so that he couldn't see her.

"Please just hear me out," he begged quietly. Since she didn't respond he took it as a cue to continue. "I was really stupid, Haley. This whole day has sucked not being able to talk to you. I just I thought I was protecting you by keeping you out of my world. But it only hurt more."

"That's so crappy, Nathan," Haley said infuriated turning to face him, "I can protect myself. I don't need your help. God just make up your mind. Either you want to be my friend or you don't. I'm so sick of you fluctuating back and forth. I don't want all the heartache it brings me. So you know what? I don't want your apology. And I don't forgive you." She looked away, back down at her desk.

Haley's words stung hard, but Nathan knew she was right. He had to make up his mind. But after hearing her say that she didn't accept his apology, the fact that their short but intense friendship could be over, he knew what his decision would be. "I don't care," he said resolutely, "I'm just going to keep apologizing."

"What?" she asked stunned and whirled around to face him. She had expected him to leave without a fight, and be the asshole she knew he was. This was so unexpected and so unbelievable.

"I'm going to keep apologizing until you forgive me. Because I care about you, Haley. Brooke was right. Fuck everyone else. I'm going to do what I want. And I want you in my life." Haley shivered exuberantly at his words but restrained the happiness on her face to stare at him angrily. He gave her cocky smirk, anyway, recognizing her heavy breaths. "So maybe you don't forgive me. And I know you're still mad at me. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, Hales. I swear." He smiled with these last words before quietly slipping out the door.

He was still hurt as he left. He wished so much that she had just taken back their friendship without a second thought. He wished he hadn't screwed up so royally. The fact that she had given him no hope whatsoever was scary. But he wasn't giving up. Not yet. Not on Haley.


End file.
